


Fallen Grace

by ria213



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bromance, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Secret Identity, Seraphiel as dean, dean as Seraphiel, might change ratings later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria213/pseuds/ria213
Summary: There had always been more to Dean then many people knew, sure he had a lot of secrets. What hunter didn't though? It just so happened to be, that Dean's secrets had to do with the fact that he was an angel. Not just any angel either, but the leader of the first sphere of heaven. Throw in the starting of the apocalypse, lost love and this was sure to be the start of a grand old time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or anything related to SPN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of SPN or the show, also this has been beta read and fixed, thanks very much arya304

Seraphiel watched grimly as heaven teared itself apart, unable to look away whilst both brothers and sisters killed each other. Beside him, Metatron only sighed at the sight, eyes hardened while his face became devoid of expression. He didn't feel the grief that Seraphiel so strongly did, not even at the sight of the countless murders before their eyes. He was the scribe of god after all, not a warrior. What was currently happening would not effect him in anyway, as Seraphiel knew. Though only because he was certain Lucifer wouldn't be able get very far with his rebellion.

For if Michael should fail, he himself would not. It was his duty to protect his fathers throne, as it was his duty to protect the scribe. No matter how much of an ass said scribe seemed to be. Finally pulling his eyes away from the useless carnage going on in the lower spheres, Seraphiel turned towards Metatron. With a nod of his head, he quickly directed them away from the battles. Metatrons work was not yet finished.

****

Time went on, and the Rebellion only seemed to grow in momentum. Making its way through the spheres like poison as more and more angels rebelled to Lucifers call. It was easy to see the appeal he supposed, Seraphiel would not begrudge them that. After all, who would want to bow to such inferior beings? Lucifer was right in that they were fundamentally flawed, but it was not their place to decide. It was simply their duty to follow. So even if Seraphiel did not like it, he would follow Gods will.

****

After what must of been decades, the war ended. All of first Sphere regarded the sight, as they stood around Gods throne. The others observing coldly as Michael finally casted Lucifer out of heaven and into hell. Seraphiel almost couldn't watch, all but forcing his eyes to stay on the fallen. No matter how much It hurt, he watched as his beloved Lucifer fell. They had told no one of the affair, something he was selfishly glad for now. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. He would forever be grateful to Michael though, for not failing. It would of destroyed him to have faced the Morningstar, sure he would of won. But the cost on his side would of been too great.

What made it even worse, was the fact that Luci never once forced him to follow his cause. Had only ever shown him affection and love, even towards the end. Any moment together was for them alone, there was no war, no death. Any moment spent was never wasted, every second that they could sneak off was never squandered. Yet he could do nothing as he watched him fall. It felt like a betrayal, and in a way, he guesses it was. He was the most powerful angel, second only to Jesus himself. Yet he did nothing.

The loving look in Lucifer's eyes as he fell would haunt him for years to come. 

****

Not long after that, everything went to shit. God left and everyone turned into headless chickens, as angels tried to find out where he'd gone. Little after that, Metatron disappeared as well. Not a huge loss really, but the disappearance of yet another high ranking angel did nothing to help the situation. Then the Archangels happened, some how getting it into they're heads to become the next rulers of heaven. Nothing was the same after that, everyone began working off a script. Happily following along with Michaels orders, like the obedient little soldiers they were.

It was when Seri became made aware of what Naomi was doing, that he finally drew the last straw. He could not afford to have his angels compromised, forced into being obedient mindless tools. They had to be sharp, Seraphiel would not let them be used for whatever schemes the others were no doubt setting up. So with his direct order, Seri commanded his garrison to close the doors to fathers throne. No one could enter, and no one could leave. Seri had then activated the seals, this was to ensure orders were followed as the throne room itself, with all of its treasures and knowledge, became a separate dimension altogether.

No one but him, and those with his mark could enter or leave. From there, Seraphiel was able to watch everything that happened. He observed as angels of all spheres panicked at the lost of the throne. Watched grimly as the Archangels grumbled at the loss of access to his men. Could only stand by as Michael went from the caring older brother, to a cold hearted commander. As their brethren went from happy loving warriors, to mindless cold soldiers. He watched as heaven destroyed itself, no longer holding the glory it once did. Now it was only white halls and dead souls. 

Michael might have won the battle, but some how it would seem that Lucifer won the war. Heaven was in shambles and it would never be the same again. As time went on, their hatred for humans grew. Either at their ignorance, or the creation of minor gods. Honestly it could of been anything, from the disgusting horde of demons, to the very first man made monsters.

****

What finally drove him into action, was when Seri had heard whispers of the coming apocalypse. The little shits were actually trying to start the fucking thing! Growling under his breath, Seraphiel stepped away from the seeing mirror for the first time in centuries. He would not allow the Archangels to destroy what their father so heavily loved, nor could he let ruin fall upon the poor souls down below. What made this even Sweeter? The fact that he could intervene. Simply because it was not naturally time for it. No matter how hard his grace calls for it's mate after so long.

With a flick of his wings, Seraphiel stood within his chambers. Wasting little time, as he quickly began making plans. For If Seri played this right, he just might be able to get everything he ever wanted. While also stopping what was never meant to be, but he would have to make sure to have a fail safe. Mostly because he wasn't vain enough to think his plans were absolutely fool proof. If anything went wrong, then he would damn well make sure that either way? There would be no possible continuation. The only way that he could think to do this though, was to take charge of the vessel meant for Michael.

The problem with that though, was that he would need permission. Or impossibly enough, he'd need the baby to be birthed still born. If it's still born then the soul no longer has claim to the body. Plus being what he is, he'd have enough power to force his way in. Then power of owner ship would become his. Only thing wrong with that, opposed to getting permission, would be that he would be stuck with that body. Sure he could leave it, but even if he did, he would never be able to use another again. That body would become his permanent vessel.

It would be but a small price to pay in the long run, but the probability of that happening is zero to seven billion. This would be Michaels true vessel after all, they would make damn sure that baby survived. The more probable solution, would be to get to him as a child. A kid would be far more likely to saying yes then an adult. Once he was vaguely confident that every thing had been sorted out, Seraphiel brought in his second in command. Together, they quickly hashed out any flaws there might have been before making a couple more contingency plans. Until finally, they had everything in place, and not a moment to soon. 

"Make sure to tell the others about this, the last thing I need is for them to panic about my where bout's." He ordered Leitniel, along with giving them clear instructions to stay within the seals. If to many angels started visiting earth before it's time, then it would only make things more difficult.

"Yes sir, may fathers blessing be with you." With a nod, Seraphiel spread his wings, the six of them glowing so brightly that even Leitniel had to turn away at the sight. Within seconds, Seraphiel stood within Mary Winchesters hospitable room. He'd made sure that he was unseen to both humans, and angels alike. Yet the moment he stepped in, Seri knew immediately that something was wrong. Focusing on the baby within the womb, Seraphiel was actually stunned to feel the soul losing its grip on the body.

The soul itself couldn't seem to hold onto the vessel. The baby would be still born. 

Quickly, before any of the others could notice! Seraphiel threw his grace at the infant, Ignoring Mary screams as she felt the heat from his grace. Seri was to busy trying to keep his essence invisible to the occupants around him. And not a moment to soon, for once he was completely settled Seri quickly began helping her with the birth. At four thirty that morning, Seraphiel officially became Dean Winchester. 

And for better or worse, he was there to stay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters of SPN

Dean may have underestimated the power of human emotions just a bit. Though the problem might have been because he himself, was practically human at the moment. Sitting silently, Dean sighed. He had not anticipated how much the power difference between himself, and Michael would effect the vessel. There was simply to much grace to keep contained and Dean had been forced to seal away as much of it as he could.

"Waaa!" Glancing over his shoulder, Dean silently made his way over to Sammy. No one had been more surprised then he, at the almost instant love he felt for the little guy. From the first moment he saw him, Dean knew he would do anything for the kid. This beautiful little boy, who was destined to be Luci's vessel, but honestly he shouldn't of been surprised. His brothers soul was beautiful, It shone with an innocence and vitality that almost hypnotized him.

Dean hadn't stood a chance after that.

And unlike with Lucifer, Seraphiel would do his damned best to protect him. No one will touch him, not if they knew what was good for them.

"Shh, shh, It's okay Sammy... I'm here, no one will hurt you brother." He promised, his own small hand coming down to caress Sam's face. "You have me watching over you." Carefully, oh so very carefully, Seri let a little of his grace wash over him. Taking away the starting infection in his ear, as well as strengthening Sam's immune system along the way. Because he was trying to hide what he was to prying eyes, Dean had had to bind himself to Sammy's soul.

It was very old magic, a spell that could only be found in heavens highest libraries. But the binding effect had given him what he'd so desperately needed, which was the essence of a soul itself. Essentially he had made a superficial copy of Sam's young soul, then cultivated it within his own body. Giving it his own characteristics and making It uniquely his. If anything or anyone, were to peer into his energy? All they would see was a human soul. Even if it was superficial, the effect made him quiet literally, Sam's soulmate. Dean couldn't even deny the joy in that, he loved his brother. Quickly finding out that he always would, because in his head, this amazing child was Dean's to protect.

The kid himself, seemed to instinctively know that to. For he never failed to stop crying whenever Dean happened to walk into the room. Hell more often then not, Dean would find himself taking care of him most nights. Sleep wasn't something he really needed thanks to what little grace he kept around. Though Seri could see how his mom (and wasn't that a thought) worried about how close they were. But she hadn't said a thing about it, and that was just A-Okay in his books.

So it wasn't all that surprising, that Seri happened to be there on the night of the attack. Dean had heard his brothers cries that night, earlier then usual but he had thought nothing of it at the time. Simply getting up and following the sounds from the nursery. The sight that he was met with though, was quick to make his grace practically boil. There in front of Sammy's crib, stood his fallen brother Azazel. Dean was quick to blend into the shadows, unsure just how to go about this.

Every part of Seraphiel wanted to destroy the fallen for trying to taint what was his. Yet, he was physically and spiritually capable of doing nothing... Dean learned for the first time just how infuriating the feelings of helplessness could be. The vessel being still to young and fragile to hold even just a fraction more of his grace. It was pathetic. When Mary suddenly came through the door, perhaps drawn by Sam's cries, Dean felt his heart stop. He didn't want her to die.

He held in a sigh of relief as she left, but he knew it was only time before she found the real John and came back. The moment Azazel turned his attention back to Sammy, Dean made his move. He wasn't even sure if it would work, what with how little he had to work with. But quick as a flash, he brought up his hand and sent him away, as far away as he could. Which with such little grace at his call, wasn't far but it was enough. Though because of this, he didn't have enough to deal with Azazel's son.

In a fit of rage, Mary Winchester was killed that night, and even though it broke his heart, Seri was just fine with that outcome.

As long as Sammy was okay, he could deal with anything. What Dean hadn't counted on though, was Johns sudden obsession with the demon that killed his wife. Which in all accounts, weren't good for him or Sammy. One reason, was because Dean had thwarted Azazel's plans for Sam. Something that he needed to fix immediately or Lucifer's vessel would become all but useless. Reason number two, being because now Azazel was suspicious. Sure he didn't know who Dean was, but he knew someone was actively trying to stop him. This alone would put him on high alert, making it even more of a hassle for Dean to keep Sammy safe.

Nonetheless, Dean really _was_ taking care of Sammy's needs all the time now. In order to make things slightly easier on John, and keeping up with appearances, Dean became the good son. He took to hunting like a fish took to water. Even as his ire towards the man grew more and more each day. For if it wasn't for Dean using what little grace he kept around, Sammy would have starved or gotten sick long ago. Sure John became one hell of a hunter, but in return he became more and more inferior as a father.

It was Dean, who taught Sam how to both walk and run. It was also Dean who had to teach his baby brother how to go to the bathroom. He became both mother and father, but he never once complained. The bond between them was stronger now then ever, not only was this good for strengthening his superficial soul. It also allowed him insight into his brothers emotions. Giving him the rare insight into all the love and adoration that his brother felt for him. Never before had Seri been on the end of such strong feelings.

Lucifer himself didn't count, what was between them was that of a passionate love. What was between both him and Sam however was familial, it was also heart wrenchingly beautiful. Those feeling that Sam sent him through the bond? he worshipped each and every one of them. Though it slightly worried him that Sam was even somewhat cognizant of the power growing between them. He first caught wind of it when Sam would send out distress signals whenever Dean walked out of his sight for longer then a minute. After that, it was the feeling of hunger whenever he wanted to eat. Or love, when he wanted Dean to be especially affectionate towards him.

How he was doing it, Dean had no idea. Maybe he had accidentally strengthened the bond? what with all the grace he'd given the kid, it wouldn't be a surprise. All that really mattered, was how he was going to handle it. John could never find out, that was a given, the man was just to volatile to the unknown. But Sammy was still just a little guy, and it would be near impossible to keep him from mentioning it for long. Though he'll cross that bridge when he gets there, right now Dean's only job was keeping his little brother safe.

****

Sam didn't say his first words until he was four. At first, Dean had been worried why Sammy hadn't talked for such a long time. He knew that Sam was capable of it, knew that the kid could talk if he wanted to. But he never did, though looking back at it, the reason Sam never talked, was simply because he didn't _need to_. All the kid had to do, was simply project a particular emotion, and Dean usually knew what he wanted. Shit, he knew the kid better then anything or anyone else. Their bond was now far more profound then it should of been. That Sammy could now project images straight into Deans mind, was slightly terrifying.

Hell, it was a miracle the boy even started talking at all.

Still, Dean could clearly remember the first time Sammy spoke. John had been there, which that in itself made it memorable. Dean had just bathed with Sammy and was getting them both ready for bed. Something that he now couldn't get away with, not with John in the room. When suddenly, Sam was kneeling on the bed with the most concentrated look on his face. At first, Dean had suspected the kid was taking a shit. Instead, Sam had brought both of his hands up, gently cupping Deans cheeks. Big doe eyes filling up with so much love and awe, Dean was, for the first time in his life, struck speechless.

"De..Dea... Dean!" Now at that moment, Seri couldn't even find it in himself to feel embarrassed. Instead jumping straight up and twirling Sammy around as they both giggled at each other. It was truly humbling to have Sam's very first words be his name, and the love and happiness that flowed through him was unimaginable. Not for the first time, did Seri thank his father for giving him the opportunity to be Sam's big brother. Though he did startle when his dad suddenly coughed. Putting Sammy down, Dean looked over at where John had been stripping down his gun.

Though he had his poker face in place, it didn't take much to see that his father was hurt. His second sons first word, had been the name of his first. Dean wondered if it was moments like this, that made John notice just how much he missed out on Sam's life.

"I take it that's his first word?" Dean took note that this was more of a statement then a question, but nodded his head anyway.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get him to talk for months." Looking back over at Sam, Dean once again started tucking in his little brother. "I was actually getting really worried that he hadn't started talking yet." Dean answered, before trying to make funny faces to get Sam laughing some more. "Thought I was doing something wrong, but I'm glad that wasn't the case." Once everything was taken care of, Dean carefully made his way over onto the other side. Heart melting as Sammy snuggled into him, looking back up, he watched as his dad observed them.

"I didn't know that he was having such trouble with it." Johns eyes were troubled, though his voice and face remained neutral.

"Your busy, it happens." Looking away from his dad, Dean didn't need to look to know that he'd hurt the man. It was just something that needed to be done, John had to realize that Sammy wasn't going to be little forever. The faster he figured that out, the better it would be for everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of SPN

The first time Dean met Bobby, it was after a rather nasty hunt. Sammy had only just turned four, still having yet to utter a single word. John had just been critically injured from a rather clever trickster, one that was for some strange reason, familiar. Dean still didn't really understand what happened, John was usually so very careful about keeping where they were staying hidden. Yet somehow the demi god found them, and it was surprised. Seraphiel could immediately tell that the trickster hadn't expected to find kids there, but the prank was already set in motion. 

A killer clown came bursting through the doors, it's hands holding a fucking bloody knife. Poor Sammy was going to be scarred for life. 

John, not seeing that Dean was literally just behind him side stepped the attack. Dean himself wasn't so lucky, though he managed to throw Sam out of the way. Moments like these always made Dean painfully aware of just how vulnerable he was in his barrowed vessel. Gasping, Dean fought to get air back into his lungs as the clown tackled him to the ground. Trying to wiggle out from under it, he swore when he saw the knife over his chest. Fuck if he was going let a clown of all things kill him.

There would be no explaining how he healed from something like that.

Watching as the knife came down, Dean turned to glance over at Sam. His brothers face was white as snow, eyes wide with fear as he cried out what seemed to be a variation of Dean's name. At least until someone else threw themselve on top of him, (seriously, this was a lot of weight to be on an eight year old.) The grunt of pain shocked him as he turned back to see John hovering above him. Though what stuck Dean, was the trickster silently watching him from the corner of the room. He even appeared concerned for him. Then again, Dean was a child who had done nothing, and tricksters were all about dueling out karma. 

Seri couldn't of been more grateful then when Bobby himself suddenly burst through the busted door. Stake already in hand as he swiftly took down the trickster, though how he knew to be there Dean didn't care. All that mattered was that he showed up at the right place at the right time. Don't get him wrong though, Dean wouldn't have minded him showing up just a couple minutes earlier. Pushing John off had been a hassle but trying to calm Sammy down had been damn near impossible. The poor little fledging had never seen so much blood before, let alone a psycho killing clown.

Understandably, the kid was freaked. During the days after the incident, his brother couldn't even let go of him. Instead, choosing to cling to his neck like a monkey. If Seri were truly human? he would of suffocated long ago. So it was obviously out of the question of Sam even letting Dean out of his sight for short periods of time. In the end, Dean had no choice but to use his grace to calm the hysterical child down. Unfortunately there'd been an unforeseen complication by taking away Sammy's memories of that night. Like an incurable phobia of clowns. 

Oops.

****

Throughout the first three weeks they'd spent together, Bobby became like another member of the family. Sure the man could be a bit rough around the edges, maybe a little moody too. But Dean could see that his heart was pure. The only thing that he had a problem with, was that the man was just to god damn observant. Bobby had been quick to pick up the dynamics of their little family. John was the big bad obsessive hunter with a grudge, while Dean was the care taker and researcher.

Needless to say, he didn't like what he saw.

Not long after that, he started helping Dean with a lot of the chores. Had in fact, been the one to point out the lack of speech on Sammy's part. Bobby was also the only one to treat him like a kid. Taking over dinner duties, even sending him and Sam off into the junk yard to play. Which is something he immediately took advantage of. Sammy needed more activity then he was currently getting from their life on the road. And after a while, Dean forgot that he had to be mindful of the human. So it wasn't actually a surprise when one day, Bobby took him aside and asked him what the hell was up between both him and Sam.

At first Dean hadn't known what he meant. But after a quick look through Bobby's head, Seri reluctantly cleared up any remaining confusion. Thankfully, Dean had already come up with a cover story for such an occurrence. Frankly, he'd been a little miffed to find that it'd been a complete stranger that noticed before his own father. So Dean began telling Bobby that Sam was a powerful psychic, and that during sometime when he was a baby, formed a bond with him. He told him how Sam could project emotions and images into his mind, and that he didn't want his dad finding out because he didn't want Sammy treated any differently. He also might have played up his age a bit, along with a little grace influence.

It was risky as fuck, but Sam was well worth it.

By the time it came to go, Dean had Bobby eating out of the palm of his hands. If he felt a little guilty for lying? Well that was something he was willing to live with. It didn't change the fact that Bobby's home had become one of their favorite places. More often then not, when John needed to pawn them off for a hunt, he left them with Bobby. Though those were only for hunts that would last longer then a couple of days, neither of them minded.

It continued that way for a while surprisingly, well, at least until he an John had a falling out. It appeared, that Bobby didn't like how John was raising them like soldiers. Even with Dean trying to give Sam as much of a normal childhood as he could. By age five? Sam was just to damn smart for his own good. It wasn't until Sam was six that they next saw Bobby. John had gotten wind of a case somewhere in Windom Minnesota and didn't want to chance bringing them along. So he curbed his pride, and drove them over to Bobby's.

Dean was currently nine at the time, both he and Sammy were sitting at Bobby's kitchen table. Dean helping Sammy with his homework, while Bobby himself made lunch. They had a nice little routine going on by then, it was also the longest stint he and Sam had ever stayed in any place for any length of time. Bobby even managed to get them both into the local schools! But after nearly a month, John finally came back, course by then Dean had already celebrated his tenth birthday. There was also something off about him, it wasn't really noticeable to others. But to him and Sam? it was pretty damn obvious.

Neither of them asked what happened, But Dean felt it. Some where out there, there was a sibling. Another potential vessel for Michael even though it wouldn't be a true vessel. It would be enough. If Dean was a little (a lot ) colder towards John after that? well that was just their imagination. The baby was a long way from being born, but that didn't mean that his goals hadn't just gotten that much more complicated.

'De?' Looking up, Dean found Sammy at his feet. He was playing with one of the toys Deans grace had conjured, not that Sammy knew that. Because while Sam had taken to the whole psychic thing pretty well thanks to his age, Dean couldn't bring himself to tell him what he was. It wouldn't be fair to force that onto a child, maybe later, but definitely not now. Anyway Sammy had come a long way with the bond, they were now both able to send thoughts to one another. Another surprising event to come from this, was that his artificial soul, wasn't so artificial anymore. Somehow, someway, he'd been given a real soul. Seri blamed his father for this, after all he was the only being in all creation that would have the power to do so.

Dean didn't really know why he'd been given it, it wasn't his place to question his father. All he knew was that he was grateful, he now had a beautiful soul all of his own. Father had seen him worthy enough to gift him with his greatest creation. And from the feel of it alone, Dean could tell it was a righteous one. Not only did this help with keeping him hidden, it also allowed him to store a little more grace within the body. Never let it be said that Seraphiel didn't love his father.

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Where's dad?' Grinding his teeth, Dean narrowed his eyes at the corner of the room. The walls were covered in research of their newest case, something that Dean didn't really approve of. Sammy's birthday was soon, and already John had been gone for more then three days. The money he'd left for them almost completely depleted , meaning Dean had to start using his grace so that Sammy didn't starve. Dean himself could eat thanks to the soul he now possessed, but it wasn't vital that he did. Still, Dean wanted john to be there for at least Sammy's birthday.

'Dads away on a hunting trip, so he might not be home for a little while longer.'

'Oh...' Deans heart broke at Sammy's disappointed face. While Sam may not love John as much, he still wanted him around for his birthday. The fact that the man who is their father feels almost like a stranger to Sam kills Dean just a little bit. To Sammy, Dean is his father, and in fact had started to call him so when he was younger. Only through sheer determination and effort did Dean manage to get him to stop. Though it didn't change the fact that that's what he was to him. While Bobby kind of registered as the eccentric uncle, it was sad that Bobby had more standing with him then John did. But then again, John didn't treat Sammy like his kid. He treated him like his soldier.

'Don't worry about that though, I have it all planned out. I promise you that your going to enjoy it, and I'll even get you your favorite cake!' The smile that lit up his face was precious, big doe eyes practically singing with contentment and joy. While his face showed appreciation and happiness.

'Ice cream cake! really De?!' At his nod, Sam happily went back to playing with his toys. Toys that always mysteriously disappeared the moment John got back, it wouldn't do for the man to question where he got them. Sammy never seemed to question it though. Just thought that Dean hid them so that John wouldn't take them away. Just like how he never seemed to question where Dean got the groceries for dinner without ever leaving the room. Or how a kid his age seemed to be able to cook with no instruction. 

He suddenly wondered how he was going to get away with it when they got older. Sammy would figure out something was up eventually. Sighing Dean went back to cleaning the weapons, a sight that Sam, sadly, was very acquainted with.

The fact that cleaning blood off of bloody knifes didn't even make a blimp on Sammy's radar worried him greatly. In fact the kid was to comfortable with it, Dean usually had a hard time getting him not to talk about it at school. The last thing he needed was some social service person digging around where they're not wanted.

One such incident happened when Sam was younger, he had drawn a picture of Dean cleaning a gun for some assignment. They ended up having to pack up and leave so fast, that Dad didn't even finish up the hunt. They managed to call in another hunter to deal with it though, much to Johns annoyance. Not to mention Sam rarely if ever had any slip ups anymore. But Dean was always there to comfort him should he need it after one of Johns stern talking's. When finally the last gun was striped and cleaned, Dean set him off to get ready for bed, he still had Sammy's birthday to plan for after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything related to SPN.

Months passed as John continued the hunt for Azazel, who'd been a royal pain in his ass for years. Dean had been right in that the fallen angel wouldn't give up on Sammy so easily. The first couple of months after the incident, Dean didn't even dare to leave Sam alone for more then a few minutes at a time. Heck most nights involved him sneaking out of motels and killing demons sent to watch them. Seri couldn't have Azazel getting his hands on anymore information then he already did. But what Seri hadn't counted on, was just how far the angels were willing to go to get what they wanted. And it appeared that they really wanted an apocalypse.

It had been the day before Sam's first birthday, that an angel came down with a vial of Azazel's blood. Seri couldn't even begin to mention in words, the amount of rage he'd felt at the sight. Needless to say, that particular angel never made it back to its garrison. Past events though, had definitely made Dean side more on the err of caution. Making him waste no time in setting up the proper security measures. From that point on, he made sure to have angel wards up and running everywhere they stopped at. In no way were they going to taint such a pure soul on his watch, Angel or demon, he'd kill anyone who tried.

Thankfully, because of Naomi's uh, 'treatment' the angels weren't as up to par as they used to be. Meaning Dean never once felt the need to use his grace. They had already lost most, if not all, of they're individuality in the reprogramming. Making a lot of they're movements the same, therefor they were predictable. All Dean had to do, was watch carefully and then strike. Because of this though, it soon became clear that Sammy had a silent protector. A very powerful one at that, if both the bodies of multiple demons and angels were anything to go off on. Which in turn, lead to a lot of scrutiny on his part that Dean just didn't need.

But even though Dean tried with all his might, he couldn't be with Sammy every second of every day. So it was during Sam's third grade class, that they finally got him. A demon had taken possession of his teacher the night before, and had slipped it to him during lunch. Dean had felt it immediately and quickly left to investigate. Yet once he'd found him, Dean was as stunned as the demon itself. The demon blood had tainted the boy, but only his body. Sammy's soul was untouched, Dean's grace having fought off the demons essence that tried to make it's way through him.

Seraphiel never thought he'd have any reason to thank John Winchester, but in that moment he gave him a thousand thanks. If it wasn't for his carelessness when they were younger, then Dean wouldn't have had to use so much grace to keep Sammy healthy. Grace that was now intricately woven into a part of his soul. Still didn't stop him from hunting down the demon and killing him later. Seraphiel was very possessive of what he considered his, his sibling could vouch for that. Yet as time went on, Dean studied the strain very carefully. If it seemed that his soul was in danger then Dean would purge it from his being. But since it wasn't? Dean figured it was best left alone.

It's Christmas now, John was off on one of his hunts leaving both him and Sam at some motel. He was supposed to be back by now, though why Dean thought he'd make it was beyond him. Maybe it was for Sammy's sake, by father the kid barely knew the guy. But In the end, he really should of known better. So Dean made dinner (meatloaf and mashed potato's along with a nice salad for Sammy) before bringing in his presents. He'd only gotten him three this year, one more then last but hey what's a little splurging going to hurt?

Sam himself didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of Johns presence, If he even noticed at all. Sammy was to busy laughing as he told him something funny that happened to him in class. Well at least when he wasn't stuffing his face with dinner, not that Dean minded. He was all to aware that as Sam grew older he would start sharing less and less and decided to just enjoy this as much as possible. It was also nice to just watch how happy the kid was, especially after that whole Shtriga incident. Dean had been furious at John for that, he should never have brought them with on that case.

Though luckily for him and unluckily for the Shtriga, Dean didn't have to wait for the damn thing to feed for him to kill it. No, all he needed to do was flash it into the other room next door. Before taking his time dismantling it, piece by bloody piece for daring to go after what was his. The only thing that made this even better? The fact that both Sam and John were none the wiser of it. Allowing them to pack up and leave earlier then promised.

"De! Are you listening to me?!"

"Of course! You were telling me about that picture you did" Dean replied, while taking another bite, before continuing. "Only to have it destroyed by that girl who'd been sitting next to you with all the sparkles." Smirking he watched Sammy nod his head proudly. Eyes holding all the righteous anger a seven year old could muster,

"Exactly! You see De! It wasn't my fault that the picture got ruined! It was all Mila's fault." Shaking his head, Dean muffled his laughter by taking their plates to the sink. It was times like these that Sam's innocence really hit him. Forcing Dean to fall under his spell time and time again.

"I'm sure it was an accident, although you've still yet to tell me what your drawing was." When Sammy hadn't answered, Dean looked over his shoulder. Sam's head was ducked, hands quietly fingering at the table. Face flushing even as he mumbled something Dean couldn't hear. "What was that?" If he thought Sam's face couldn't get any redder, well he'd been wrong.

"I said, uh... the picture was of you and me." Turning around, Deans arms crossed, heart skipping a beat at the low confession. "It was supposed to be your Christmas present, along with the neckless Bobby gave me."

"Is that so?" Stepping away from the counter, Dean walked over to one of the drawers to pull out the presents. "Well why don't you go get it for me and then we could open these bad boys up, okay?"

"Really?!"

"Yup, now hurry up."

Dean had let Sam go first, enjoying the look of happiness as he opened each of the presents Dean got him. Though the toys weren't anything that couldn't be found at any cheap toy store, Sam didn't seem to care.

"Okay Sammy, my turn." Dean chuckled while Sammy made him close his eyes, silently taking hold of one hand. Apparently he an Bobby didn't have anything to wrap it in so in order for it to be a surprise Dean couldn't look. The moment Sam dropped it in his hands, Dean was definitely surprised. Seraphiel knew exactly what it was that had just been placed into his palm. The amulet of god being surprisingly heavy for such a little trinket, was made up entirely of brass. It was also humming with power, it's very essence giving off the feeling of gods energy.

Which had both a calming and soothing effect on him, after all it was like being in his fathers presence once more. Seraphiel really shouldn't have been surprised though, after all the amulet itself held a drop of fathers power in it. Making it the perfect homing beacon, thus burning bright in the presence of god.

"Okay De! You can open your eyes now." Slowly looking down, Dean took his time to really take it in. Smiling as he turned his gaze to Sammy before putting it around his neck.

"I love it Sammy! Thank you, this is the best thing you could of given to me." Moving fast Dean Pulled Sam against him, giving him a tight hug before getting up to clean the rest of the kitchen. Things were getting to touchy feely and damn it if Dean was going to cry in front of his brother. "Why don't you go and get ready for bed now? It's getting late and dad might be back in the morning."

"Fine, I love you De."

"Love you to Sammy, Merry Christmas."


	5. Chapter 5

Years passed almost in a blink of an eye for Dean. Something that's never really been an issue until now. Sammy was just about to turn twelve and so far, his birthday week hadn't been anything but an utter disaster. First off, John had gotten a rather frantic phone call from one pastor Jim. Something about some dumb ass hunter he knew who bit off more then he could chew. Naturally because of that, both he and Sammy were left to their own devices at some crappy motel just a couple days away.

Now usually that's fine, after all it's nothing that hasn't happened before. No. What made this truly disastrous, was the fact that some asshole had decided to kill some girl in the room next door to them.

When they'd first arrived, Dean had sensed nothing out of the ordinary. Just the same old crappy motel with smells no one really wanted to think about along with stains nobody wanted to know about. But then the lights started flickering, cold spots could be found at the oddest times of the day. One couple had even been savagely attacked, with the male companion getting the worse of the injuries. Dean didn't even have to put two and two together to know that there was a job here. Not wasting much time after that, Dean had Sammy look into the history of the place while he went searching around.

All the activity seemed to be centered around the northern wing. Which luckily for them, just so happened to be where their room was located. It certainly made things easier on Dean, since there weren't many rooms In the vicinity. Sammy on the other hand, wasn't having any such luck. No amount of research available to them pointed to any recent deaths or even incidents in the past. Nothing to indicate what was going on or why.

It was three days since their arrival before they even got anywhere. As a last ditch effort, Dean managed to flirt the attendant away from her desk, giving Sammy the opportunity to be able to go in and get the guest list.

Once that was done, both he and Sam had been confused to notice that there'd supposedly been a couple in the room next door to them. That fact alone sent off alarm bells since neither of them had even heard a peep from the other room. After that, everything just kinda snow balled. Apparently, John just had to dump them off in the one place where there was currently a rampant serial killer running around town. Honestly he felt a little stupid from not noticing it before (also how the hell did they manage to cover that up?).

There was even talk that the FBI had made a special appearance into the case, and were currently still looking for the man. So after finding all that out, and really the girl was quiet the gossip. It wasn't actually that much of a surprise to find the dead body in the other room.

At first glance, Dean had been grateful that he hadn't let Sammy come with him. Instead stationing him as look out, because this room? This room was a fucking massacre. The poor girl had been fucking ripped apart from the looks of it. Pieces of her could be found everywhere as blood coated almost every surface, hell Just from the looks alone Dean figured more then one girl had to of been killed here. There was simply to much blood to belong to one person. The question is, where were the other bodies?

"Great job John, pick the fucking shinning to ditch us at." Looking around the room, Dean didn't even know where to begin. There was so much DNA everywhere, that even if the others were cremated, they could still come back with this alone. Sure he could just grace it away, but that wouldn't help the spirits any. The whole damn room would have to be burnt. Growling under his breath, (and wasn't that such a human thing to do,) Dean got to work.

Picking up all the pieces of the girl that he could find, Dean carefully began making a pile on the bed. This had been a innocent girl at one point, she at least deserved some of his respect. All in all, the whole thing took him about an hour to complete. By the end of it, Dean himself was drenched in blood.

"Anyone out there Sammy?"

"It's Sam Dean, and no, coast is clear. What's taking so long anyway?" Looking at the crack of the door, he sighed.

"Trust me Sammy, you don't want to know. But I need you to do something for me, okay? Go back to the room and pack everything you hear me? Leave nothing behind. After that wait five minutes and pull the fire alarm. There's to much in here that a salt and burn is the only way to go if we want to make sure we get this thing." Silence was quick to follow after that, and just as Dean was about to make sure he'd follow his orders, Sammy replied.

"Okay Dean, but you better make sure to get out of there without doing something stupid." Rolling his eyes Dean looked at his bloodied reflection with disbelief.

"Sammy, I'm about to set a room on fire. I think we're already passed doing something stupid."

"Whatever, just be careful." Dean said nothing as he listened to his baby brother pack in the other room. He'd been using his grace to keep the ghost away so far. Other wise she would of been trying to tear him apart. Not like he could blame her, sighing Dean grabbed one of the salt canisters. Being sure to spread it around as evenly as possible, though he cheated when he used his grace to stick it to the ceiling.

Seri wasn't joking when he said that there was blood everywhere. If some women managed to tear him apart and bestow him a painful death, (unlikely) he'd be a little bit pissed off about it too. Grabbing the gasoline next, Dean doused the room with the whole bottle. He had to make sure everything burned after all. Scrunching his nose at the smell, Dean made his way over to the bedside table. He liked the convenience of crappy motel matches, it meant that he didn't have to waste another lighter. 

Picking up the matches in the drawer, Dean didn't waste any time as he lit them up and threw them onto the bed. The room was ablaze within seconds, Dean himself flying out of there the moment he dropped the matches. With a slight flick of his grace, Dean rid himself of all the blood he'd been covered in. He didn't want little Sammy freaking out on him once they got together again.

Still, they needed a place to lay low while all of this shit blew over. For obvious reasons they couldn't stay here, hell now that Dean thought about it. How the hell didn't anyone find out about that room earlier? Was house keeping really so lazy? Walking down the hall, Dean ignored the smoke coming from the room. It wasn't much longer till he heard the fire alarm go off.

Hurrying up his pace, Dean relaxed slightly as Sammy came into view. Both said nothing as Seri grabbed the bags and ushered them out of there. Making sure to keep their faces out of frame as he hacked into the servers. Man, he was just abusing the hell out his grace today, but he needed to blur the rest of their time there out. After all, why bother hiding their faces now if there wasn't already three days worth of footage?

Once their presence had been completely erased, Dean led them to a random car. With the feds still in town looking for that asshole, Seri needed to put as much distance between both them and Sammy as possible. What now that John wasn't there with them, it would be only to easy for both him and his brother to be taken in as wards of the state. Not to mention the federal arson that he literally just committed not that long ago. No way in hell was he staying there any longer then necessary.

And it was John's fucking fault.

"Well I know this might be a bit late," Dean said as he looked over at his little brother, face set in an a sheepish grin. "But happy twelfth birthday Sammy!" Cue bitch face number 12, along with the most deadpanned voice he'd ever heard coming out of his brothers mouth.

"Thanks, I've always wanted to celebrate my birthday with a bang." Chuckling under his breath, Dean brightened up. Amusement coming through clearly at Sam's sassy remark.

"Well I aim to please, glad you liked it!"

"hmph!" With his piece said, Sam turned out towards the window.

It was a long quiet drive after that.

They finally made it into another Motel a couple towns over before they heard the news about what happened after they left. Apparently Dean had done a good job on lighting the sucker up, because not only did the room catch fire. But the whole damned accommodate as well, no one was killed thank heavens. But some remains were found in the northern wing (nothing that they didn't already know about). So far, they were pinning the whole thing onto the serial killer, which worked out perfectly for them. Sammy seemed to also calm down sometime during the drive, or maybe he finally found the humor of just how crazy his birthday turned out to be. Either way, he was sending contentment and amusement through the bond, so Dean figured he was forgiven.

Parking the car, Dean took out his cell phone and told John what had happened and where they were. If he left out the reason for the fire or the events leading up to it? Think of it as left over resentment for picking such a crappy motel.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to go in and get us a room, then we'll think about what you want for dinner." Sam nodded as Seri got out of the car, waiting until he was inside before using his grace to make a new ID. Thanks to the God amulet, Seraphiel was able to unseal a bigger portion of his grace. Making it so much easier to use since he could store away more within the amulet itself. Allowing him to use more without accidently burning out the vessel. Also thanks to the amulet, no one or thing would be able to tell what it held unless they actually managed to pick it up. Not that anyone would even be able to use it, Seri had enchanted it to stay on his person at all times. Also It's his grace, only a small portion sure, but no one would be able to use it but him.

"Well, well, well, that's quiet the necklace you've got there boy. Tell me, where did you get such a piece?" Looking up, Seraphiel was surprised to see who it was that called out to him. He was short of stature with blond hair and hazel eyes, his mouth currently sucking on a lollipop in the most obscene way possible. Though Seri quickly noted that the man had yet to look up once from the amulet around his neck. Curiously enough, the guy almost seemed to ooze grief. Tilting his head, Seraphiel examined the stranger before him warily.

"My brother found it. Why?" Seri fought back an urge to do anything, simply watching while the others hand rose up to get a closer look at it. After all, the man in front of him didn't feel hostile. Though if he was being honest, Seraphiel was more curious then anything as to the guys reaction. Instead, observing carefully while the others hand finally closed around it. Watching as complex emotions of grief, joy, peace and love flittered across the mans face.

"It just reminds me of someone, no actually two someone's. My father for one, and my little brother for another."

Angel. This man was an angel, an archangel to if he's calling Seraphiel his little brother. Just because the archangels were created first didn't mean they were stronger, just older. Going through his memories, Seri tried to figure out who it was that was currently standing in front of him right now. It wasn't Michael or Raphael, it definitely wasn't Luci, which meant it could only be Gabriel. Seri felt his heart thaw just a bit at seeing him for the first time in what was almost a millennia.

"Gee man, you make it sound like they're dead." Seri joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere as he gently leaned away from his brother. While Gabriel had let go, he still hadn't stopped looking at it. When Seraphiel suddenly felt grace wrap around the amulet, caressing and feeling his own that had been sealed within it. He had a hard time not showing any reaction, though he gently let his grace caress the other back. The look of surprised affection in the others eyes only made it harder to resist pulling him down into a hug.

Gabe always did have that effect on everyone, you either loved him or hated him.

"In a sense they are, I haven't seen either one in a long, long time." Suddenly it was like a switch was flipped, his eyes becoming cold and mysterious. Those eyes watched him like a hawk, and continued to do so until they were suddenly interrupted.

"Dean! come on, how long does it take to get a room." Gabriel's eyes darted to Sammy, widening slightly when he felt Seri's grace woven into his soul. Seraphiel believed that out of all his brothers, Gabe would be the only one next to Lucy who recognized it.

"Shut up bitch, I was just about to do that." Dean smirked, his hand coming up to ruffle Sammy's hair as he turned back to Gabe. "Well it was nice talking to you sir, but as you can see, I have to get going. Other wise Samantha here will get whiny cause she missed her nap time." When Sam suddenly elbowed him in the stomach and muttered 'jerk' Dean pretended to wince as he led them over to the front desk.

"Who was that Dean?"

"I don't know Sammy, but he liked the necklace you gave me. " He felt Sam look over his shoulder at Gabriel, only to turn back and pay attention to something else. Evidently, Gabriel wasn't interesting enough to hold his attention. Once they got to their room, Dean made sure Sammy was settled before going out for groceries. It was better then just waiting for John to return after all. Though Dean definitely had some passive aggressive issues to work off the man.

Not to mention Sam had quiet the craving for his Ironically heaven like meatloaf. Kid always wants that for his birthday, Dean thinks it's kind of become a tradition of sorts. Well that and his Ice cream cake, which Seri always graced into existance since most places never sold it. Maybe that's why Sam enjoyed it so much, after all their family wasn't one for tradition. Walking through the grocery store Seri gathered the ingrediants he'd need. Along with some other things to last for the next couple of days. 

Living on the road didn't exactly offer alot of healthy choices. Something that Dean tried to fix whenever he was able to. After all, a kid could only eat so much diner food before getting sick of it. Sighing Dean also had to deal with some unforeseen issues before getting back. He hadn't noticed it at first, but as time went on and his soul became more and more integrated with his grace. His thought process began to change as well. 

His feelings on things were far more pronounced. If he allowed himself, he could even feel hunger and exhaustion. He was still all angel though, but unlike his brethren who had the emotional capability of a brick. Seraphiel could now feel as strongly as the humans around him. It was as amazing as it was terrifying, also extremely overwhelming at times. Dean often had to take a moment to deal with them least he breakdown from it all. 

Sam was a big help rather he knew it or not, though not healthy Dean uses him as a focal point. Smiling at the cashier Dean took the groceries and quickly made his way back home.

He had a birthday dinner to prepare after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything related to SPN, also warning, there will be some POV'S in both Sam and Gabriel. Tell me how I did on those, I really want to know if I caught they're character or if I should tweak It for future chapters to come.

It appears that since that first meeting, Gabriel couldn't seem to leave them alone. Sure the guy would disappear for weeks, sometimes even months on end. But he'd always end up coming back, oftentimes as other people. Very rarely did Gabe come as himself, and even if he did never once did he approach them. Gabriel seemed more or less content to watching them from a distance, then risk coming any closer. Though that in itself was understandable, the guy was masquerading as a trickster god after all.

However, there was one thing that he continued to do consistently. Every time he would come to visit, he would caress his grace with Seri's own before leaving. That of course tied into Dean's theory that Gabriel was simply home sick, maybe even lonely. Though Dean wondered what Gabe thought about his grace being contained inside the amulet. Did he think that Seri fell? foul play? Nonetheless Dean left the man alone. Never once bringing it up to John that someone was stalking them. Especially if that other person just so happened to be his wayward brother from another life as an angel.

It continued that way for a while, definitely longer then he thought it would. All the way up until the events from the motel fire caught up to them.

Not everything had burned apparently, some of the footage had even managed to escape a fiery death. Which coincidently just so happened to show Sammy leaving the northern wing before pulling the fire alarm. Dean himself following closely behind not to long after that, before cutting to the parking lot. Dean didn't even know there'd been a camera in the parking lot, (Fucking paranoid motel managers.) That particular footage showed Dean leading Sammy into a car before hotwiring it. Thankfully the quality was shit poor, other wise they would of been fucked.

Didn't matter though, the damage was done. People already thought that Dean himself was the serial killer, that he took Sammy with him as a hostage. Or possibly the next victim, the people didn't seem to care either way. Fucking assholes. It was things like that, that made the angels disgusted with their race. Sometimes he just really didn't understand how they worked. Demons and monsters he gets, people are fuckin crazy.

Still, now that both he and Sammy had their fifteen minutes of fame, It just became a whole lot harder for them to hunt. In fact, they had just gotten done completing one, when a 'concerned citizen' recognized Sammy from a news clip. Before either of them knew it, they had the cops coming down hard on them. John had already gone into town to close some loose ends, when the police came bursting through the door. Dean was beside Sammy in an instant, pushing him down as he held up his gun on instinct alone. Through the bond, Dean could feel Sam sending out fear and confusion.

"Freeze! drop the gun and put your hands up in the air!" Doing a quick head count, Dean numbered six to his one. Narrowing his gaze, Dean slowly and reluctantly lowered his gun. Making sure to keep his brother behind him,

"Hate to tell you this officers, but you've got the wrong guy." Snorting one of the officers kicked his gun away, roughly grabbing one of his hands as they hand cuffed him.

"Yeah right, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

'Dean?' tuning everything else out, Seraphiel turned his attention to Sam. Fighting back the urge to just fly them out of there, to just get them somewhere safe. Sammy was being restrained by one of the other cops, his whole body straining to reach for him  
.  
'It's going to be okay Sammy,' Seri thought back, pushing forward as much comfort and protection as he could. 'Listen to what they say but don't do anything, make sure to keep me in the loop with everything they want. Okay?' At the nod, Dean relaxed some, even as they began dragging him out of the room to the cruiser. Out side Dean counted three more cops, one EMT and fucking Gabriel. Who was standing across the street watching them like they were a noon time TV drama.

His eyes were watching Sam closely as they escorted him over to the ambulance, before turning towards Dean. There was something in his expression that made him wary about what he was planning to do. Because make no doubt, Gabriel was definitely planning something. The slam of the door had him glaring at officer Thomson before looking back over at his brother, who by then was already gone.

Well fuck.

He hoped John could at least get Sammy back, because other wise this was going to be a bitch. After the initial booking process, Dean found himself suck in a cell with some guy who had one to many hits to the head. If the bleeding cut was anything to go off of at least. Weaving his arms through the bars, Dean leaned his head against them. Relaxing his body, he opened his mind more fully to the bond. Within moments he was sucked into Sam's mind, it was time to see what was going on.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SAM'S POV

Sam fidgeted with the cup of water in his hands, carefully looking around the room. Ever since they'd taken De from him, there'd been a sort of restlessness that just wouldn't go away no matter what he did. Strangely enough, it almost felt like he was missing something vitally important. Like he'd been stripped naked, Sure this wasn't the first time Dean and him had been separated. Maybe, it was because for the first time in his life, he didn't know if he was ever going to see Dean again.

Sighing, Sam bowed his head and willed his body to relax. They still had that weird psychic connection between them after all. The only thing he had to do, was send Dean a thought and it would be like he was there in the room with him. Sure it didn't beat actually having him there, but it was definitely better then the alternative. Sam's always been drawn to his brothers energy after all. He could easily understand why, when he was a kid, he'd want a way to be connected to him at all times. 

There was just something about Dean, that no matter what, always made Sam feel safe. Like no matter what he did, so long as Dean was there, he was invincible. He also never felt more loved or appreciated, then when his brother was giving him all of his attention. Unlike John, who Sam knew tried in his own military way to be a father, he just couldn't see it. Dean was his father, even as he was his brother. Sam could live his life without a lot of things, but the one thing he couldn't go without was his brother.

He also liked to think that should he decide to go off to collage, Dean would approve of it. Sam never did care for the hunting life after all, he wanted to do so much more. He wanted to have a place where he could finally tie down some roots. Maybe make some friends, hell just the chance to live a normal life would be great. To be able to own more then what was able to fit in a bag or an absolute essential. The fact that Dean managed to keep so much of his stuff for him was amazing. 

Though from time to time, Sam liked to entertain himself about where he could possibly be hiding them. A game he came up with when he was incredibly bored. The very fact that most of his childhood involved hiding things from his father, was just plain sad. John didn't even know he was psychic, let alone about the birthdays parties and home cooked meals. Which for some strange reason, Dean never cooked for him. Nibbling his lip, Sam for the one hundredth time worried about his brother. 

Well, at least until the door suddenly opened. Sitting up straighter, Sam took in the man that walked in. He was shorter then Dean; blond hair with sly mischievous eyes that immediately put him on edge. He was also eating a snickers bar with a covetousness that Dean showed his pie. It was slightly disturbing actually. 

"Hello little guy, can I call you little guy?" Sam said nothing, even if he tried, it wouldn't have made any difference. The guy continued on before he could respond, "I'm going to call you little guy. I'm a child psychologist and I'm here to evaluate you, so..." the man stopped, his eyes shinning as he clasped his hands on the table. His lips slowly stretching out into a smile that was entirely unnerving to Sam. "Care to tell me your name? Maybe how you got into this situation? Or perhaps you'd like to talk about your family?" 

Like hell he'd tell this man anything. Instead deciding to say nothing on the matter, sooner or later, John would get them. Then he and De can finally leave and get on with their life's. But after a moment, Sam suddenly felt like someone gave him a shot of adrenaline. Almost like a foreign substance had suddenly invaded his entire being, it wasn't a pleasant experience. Suddenly Sam felt it jolt in surprise, letting out a small gasp, he felt it grasp at something within him. Then with a sharp tug, the world blurred and suddenly everything went black-  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DEAN'S POV

With a shock, Dean was jolted back into his body. Never had that happened before, sure there was the empathic and telepathic abilities but never a full on connection. Falling away from the bars, Dean took a seat next to his cell mate. Trying to organize everything he had just found out. First being that apparently John held less ground with Sammy then he originally thought. Second being that even on a subconscious level, Sam could tell that they were soul mates.

He just didn't understand what it could be yet. What had perhaps been the most surprising though, was that Gabriel had come to talk to Sammy. Not only talk, but actually examine his soul. The curiosity must have finally gotten the best of him, after all it wasn't common to see an angels grace branded onto one. Then to have it made even more interesting, the neckless Dean himself wore held but a drop of it as well. Honestly, the only angels who could recognize it, and they meet one.

Fricking typical.

Yawning, Dean decided this was a problem for morning him. And if he wasn't released by tomorrow night, He'd just jedi mind trick his way out. Closing his eyes, Dean let himself fall to sleep. He'd deal with it in the morning.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
GABRIEL'S POV

Gabriel did nothing but simply look down at the child in front of him. When he'd first encountered the pair, Gabe had been in slight shock. Not only from the grace being contained within that amulet, but the fact that the teen even had it at all. Seraphiel was not allowed down on earth, he was strictly to guard fathers throne along with the scrib. Yet before him, stood two prised examples that that was not the case. For if the amulet had been shocking, the boys soul had been one step away from a hypothetical heart attack.

Seraphiel was down on earth and most definitely active. What that said about how things were going on in heaven, Gabriel didn't want to know. Leaving the boy on the floor, Gabe made his way quietly to the older brother. Now there was just something about Dean the intrigued him, he knew the kid knew he was watching them. Yet he said nothing of it, instead just letting him do as he pleased. Not that he didn't appreciate it, being able to once again feel another angels grace that wasn't on bad terms with him was incredibly refreshing.

In fact the first moment he felt it, Gabriel had to hold himself back from just taking the damned thing. Feelings of home, love and peace were hard to come by these days. In terms of owner ship, he had more claim to the thing then the Winchester kid did. But he couldn't do it, Seraphiel obviously wanted these boys protected for some reason. Walking up to the cell, he observed the teen sleep.

Shit, Dean himself reminded him so much of Seri, which is ironic considering whose vessel he really was. Michael had never really been big on the whole brotherly love thing. He loved them sure, he just didn't show it through affection. He was a commander through and through. Really it was a down right shame that Dean was a hunter, and a pretty damn good one at that to. Gabriel's also pretty sure Dean knows he's a 'trickster'. 

The knowing look in his eyes whenever he comes around in different forms is to confident not too. His compassion and love for his brother though is what cemented that feeling. It felt just like how Seraphiel felt when they'd been together. It was addicting, and Gabe simply basked in the attention that was bestowed onto Sam and Dean. Pathetic as it was, he enjoyed, even grew to be possessive of the feeling.

It was his only reminder of the good old days. Before war, death and hatred took it all away. Sending off some grace to caress the one in the amulet, Gabriel turned to leave. By morning, the police would some how find that they'd been mistaken. The boys would be free before lunch. Smiling, Gabriel materialized a lollipop, happily singing along the way.

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work I go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything related to SPN no matter how nice that would be.

Dean knew this day would come. Wasn't actually all that surprised by it really, he'd known long ago that Sammy never wanted this life. Would ultimately want to leave it all behind eventually. Nonetheless, knowing didn't change the fact that it still hurt like a bitch. Dean had known about the applications to Stanford. Hell in a way, Sam going there would be a huge favor to him. No longer would Seri have to continuously lie about things he could no longer explain (Like food and belongings mysteriously coming out of nowhere (i.e. grace)) .

Another perk to this, would be that he'd no longer be forced to diminish his own powers and skills on a regular basis. It was truly exasperating having to play dumb about whatever creature they happened to be hunting at the time. However, Dean cant say he wouldn't happily put up with it all over again, if he could just get Sammy to stay with him for a little while longer. In the years that have past, Seri has had to do so many things that he never wanted to entertain the thought of but he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Sam.

Besides Demons have always kept close, trying to manipulate and corrupt his little brother. Most though having stayed unfailingly deep within the shadows. They learned pretty early on to never come any closer then necessary. Others seemed to be growing too bold for their own good, always trying to get just that bit closer to him. Those demons, however, never made it past the first meeting. Not that Dean would ever complain, since he was able to keep his little brother safe.

It was because of him that Sam had been given the opportunity to grow up into this wonderful, responsible adult he is now. In fact, Dean couldn't be more proud of the kid.

But the anxiety he felt at the thought of Sam going away had him feeling restless. Making Dean himself, more then a little uncomfortable at the fact that he wouldn't be there to protect him anymore. Something he's been doing since almost as long as he's been on this earth. Regardless of his own feelings, when John found out about it, Dean had done nothing but send both his love and pride to the kid. The simple love and relief that made its way back to him was almost overwhelming.

After that, it seemed as if some big pressure had been lifted off his brothers ridiculously tall shoulders. Whatever John had to say, meant absolutely nothing to him now that he had Deans approval. Or at least If his smiles were anything to go by. Of course by then John had already walked out, though not before giving Sammy an ultimatum that had Seri's blood boiling. The fight that came out of that had both Winchester boys leaving by the end of the day. With Dean of course taking the Impala, (like hell he'd leave his baby behind.)

The rest of the weeks until Sam had to leave, were spent getting him ready for collage. Dean on the other hand, spent most of that time worrying about how he was going to provide for his brother. As well as how to do it through legal means. A thought process which he then, promptly, tossed out the window. Thank Luci for bars and casinos... and thank God Sammy never asked where he got the money. That would of been awkward conversation to have if nothing else. He did on the other hand, have to come up with a place for all of Sam's stuff.

Apparently, now that he was an adult. Sam had given up on finding out where Dean had kept all his belongings throughout his child hood years. Instead, he now demanded to know where Dean managed to keep them hidden. Seri, thinking fast made a little secret compartment within the Impala with his grace. Which he then proceeded to fill up with all the toys he'd ever gotten the kid over the years. Sam had been incredulous that Dean had even managed to keep that hidden under Johns nose for so long.

For good reason to, John loved that car almost as much as Dean did. Still as the appointed time came closer, the more anxious Dean seemed to be. It came to the point, where he couldn't even hide it from Sam anymore. Not that they brought it up, they didn't need to. Sam could tell through the bond that he was just anxious about the separation. Which Dean knew was completely normal, after all his little boy was going off to collage and leaving him behind. Seri could only hope that Sam could get through this experience with a peaceful life.

Chances weren't good, but it didn't hurt to be optimistic. Which of course, meant that there was no way in hell he'd send his little brother in there without some sort of protection. When Sam was distracted, Dean quickly plucked two feathers from his wings. Corporal as they were now, his feathers were the color of hot iron. Reds mixed with oranges and white pretty much making up the whole color base. The interesting aspect of this, happened to be that they seemed to slightly glow. Huh. He didn't know that, but then again he's never manifested them on earth before. Oh well, learn something knew everyday.

With an image in mind, Dean made two medium sized chains. One of them being white gold, while the other onyx in color. Both were stronger then anything that could be found on earth, making the chains themselves unbreakable. Imbedded onto the necklaces, were silver enochian protection sigils. Swiftly, Dean attached both feathers to the chains and said a quick prayer. The end result, was beautiful if he did say so himself. Whoever wore them, would be safe from demons no matter what happened. As long as the owner never took off the necklace, nothing could touch them.

Dean wasn't stupid either, he knew Sam was bound to find someone. It was collage, and this was the first time in that boys life that he would be stationary for so long. Hence forth the second necklace, so that at least who ever it was? they wouldn't be able to be used against his brother. Grinning, Dean got out of the car to help Sammy finish unloading the trunk. They currently stood in front of the dorms, which was kind of daunting really. They were big and crowded and holy shit why did he ever think he was okay with this!?

"So I think that's everything, I still have to go get my registration over with but other then that I'm good." Sam said, his lips wide in the smile he was currently sending him. Dean tried to send one back, but he got the feeling it was more of a grimace. Before his brother could tell, Seri briskly took out the two necklaces from his jacket. Immediately they seemed to draw attention, either from its beauty (humans,) or from its power (demon/monsters). Sam himself seemed completely hypnotized by them, possibly even more so due to Seraphiel's grace within his soul.

Clearing his throat, Dean brought his attention back to him. "Since I'm not going to be here to protect you anymore, I'd feel better if you wore this while you stay here. I made two of them, so that if you wanted, you uh, could give the other to whoever your dating at the time." With an awkward shrug, Dean handed them over to him. Sam still seemed to be enchanted by them, even more so after grabbing both. The look on his face was both blissful and awed,

"Dean, god I don't even know what to say...They're beautiful though." Seri shivered when Sam's finger ran over one of the feathers. Man that was a weird feeling. "What did you even make these out of? I've never seen anything like it before. "

"I had a contact make them, they're a protection of sorts. Don't know what the feathers are for, but it's supposed to protect you completely from both Demons and monsters. In fact they would of cost millions, but the witch owed me a favor." Sam raised an eye brow at that, it wasn't exactly a secret that Dean wasn't fond of witches. Let alone that he would leave one alive to owe him a favor. Luckily Sam didn't push, though Seri had no doubt that he wasn't going to go looking into it later on. Doesn't matter, he wouldn't find anything anyways.

"Thanks Dean, I appreciate it." From that point on, everything became a bit of a whirlwind. First from trying to find Sam's room, then getting said bags into said room. After which, going to registration to get his schedule and finding out where all his classes were. By the time they'd gotten everything handled, it was time for Dean to go. "Look Dean, I wanted to say thanks for everything. Also that your welcome to call or come by anytime your in the area."

"Don't worry, you'll hear from me soon enough." Smiling at his brother, Dean gave him a quick hug. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Giving his brother one last smile, Dean made his way to the impala. He'd done all he could for the moment, It was Azazel's turn now. It would only be a matter of time after all, all Seri had to do was be patient and wait to strike. Because if there was one thing that he knew for certain, it would be that no matter how much Sammy wanted out? He'd be dragged right back in, he had only the need to be patient...

Smirking, Dean turned up the music as he left California behind. His brother was as safe as he could be and John had just given him the coordinates for another job.

Life was pretty damn good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything related to SPN also sorry people but Dean/Seri don't appear in this chapter. Strictly Gabriel and Sam.

Gabriel silently watched his prey, eyes trailing the other man as he started getting ready to leave from work. Usually around this time, he could be found visiting one of the Winchester brothers. But since one left for collage and the other went on to do his own thing. Gabriel strategized that this would be the best opportunity to getting closer with the elder sibling. The boy, Dean, was just full of surprises after all. Having said that, Gabriel had thought the younger one to be favored by Seraphiel.

He was the one, ultimately, wearing Seri's feathers around his neck. Yet, it was the elder sibling that seemed to be trusted within the ranks of Seri's men. Which meant that at some point, Seraphiel had spoken with said Winchester. This theory was more because Gabriel seriously doubted his brother would let just anyone, (let alone a witch) get their hands on one of his feathers. A witch wouldn't even be able to touch them, let alone gaze at them. This also meant that Dean was perfectly capable of seeing them in they're true form.

Not very surprising considering whose vessel he is, but still worrisome. In fact, this whole entire situation was worrisome. Seraphiel didn't own a vessel on earth, so it shouldn't be possible for him to come down here at all without anyone noticing. Yet here he was, messing around with two of the most important vessels of all time! Gabriel is pretty sure that Lucifer's vessel is fucked up to high heaven. Sure there was still enough taint to the boy, Luci should still be able to use him.

Although, because of Seraphiel running interference, the kid wasn't as unhinged as he was supposed to be. Bring into play all the killing and serious demonic protection? That boy just barely made it into true vessel status. Hell the kids soul was practically the purest one in creation, what with all the grace its collected over the years. Gabriel had almost been driven mad trying to figure out when all of this could of happened. Because although there were signs of Seri's presence, Gabriel couldn't Find Seraphiel anywhere!

If he'd ever thought he was the master of disguise, then Seri had him beat by a landslide. Just saying. Movement from the upper floors drew Gabriel's attention back to the situation at hand. It was a stupid plan really, but he was getting desperate and left with very little to no options. Though the plan itself was simple, the execution on the other hand was going to be a bitch. What was the plan? Well...Gabriel decided to become a hunter.

If ONLY to get closer to Dean Winchester, besides he could really do with a vacation at this point. What with the threat of an apocalypse starting just on the horizon. It was only a matter of time before shit started to go down. What better way to waste time, then by trying to figure out a puzzle worth solving? Eye's shining with mirth, Gabriel Tailed after the intended target. Turns out, hunting was a lot more difficult to do then previously thought. Hunters themselves were almost ridiculously paranoid beyond function, with a tiring obsession of cutting themselves.

Forming connections were beyond difficult, as well as dangerous. Some of theses people were really psychotic, and that was coming from a former trickster. Where as Loki had plenty of experience being the hunted, Gabriel had little in being the hunter. In fact, It almost made him wonder how any of these people got anything done. So if Gabriel cheated a bit here and there? Well sue him, he didn't have the patience for that shit. He needed to have some kind of experience before he confronted Dean, his plans would be shot to hell if he appeared to be an amateur.

No one wanted to deal with an amateur in a life or death situation, especially if you were a hunter.

One of the perks to this plan, just so happened be that with being closer to Dean. Gabriel would be able to be closer to the amulet as well. Something that he never thought he'd feel so passionate about. Perhaps he missed home more then previously thought, or maybe he was more lonely then he ever wanted to admit. Either way, that amulet was a definite perk to all the bullshit he was going to have to put up with. The second perk, would be getting to know Dean himself. The kid was fun enough, so getting to know him wouldn't be to much of a hardship on his end.

Carefully sneaking up on the man, Gabriel swiftly brought his knife up. The kill was quick, the knife sinking skillfully past the ribs and straight into the heart. A quick snap of his fingers and any hex bags currently activated disappeared from the world. Gabriel was gone before anyone knew what occurred.

If he by chance happened to miss the winged figure stepping out of the shadows? Well that was a problem for another day.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SAM's POV  


Professors were the real evil in this world, not monsters, not demons. Professors. Nothing, not even Dean could tell him otherwise. They were evil incarnate, Sam would even gamble to say that the devil himself couldn't have stood a chance against them. For who could of thought, that the mounds of reading material as well as countless pages of homework, could be so god damn terrifying?

Sam wasn't able to sleep more then a couple of hours in the past week alone. All because of essays that needed to be written, lectures that needed to be attended to and homework that needed to be done with. There was a very real physical pain deep within his chest just from the thought of missing more sleep. It was agonizing. And he quietly mourned the countless hours he was bound to miss as the semester carried on. Hell Sam was convinced that the only reason he was even alive right now was because of the feathers around his neck.

Since putting them on, Sam felt inexplicably closer to his brother. They gave out the same energy that Dean himself did. Allowing Sam to access the feelings of protection and unconditional love that flowed within them. Times like these, made him incredibly grateful to the physic abilities he possessed. Primarily since Sam was half convinced that the feathers alone were the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. Even more pathetically, if someone were to look back into Sam's entire life? Dean would be the only thing he ever felt a positive association with.

Sam wasn't stupid, far from it. He knew that his dependence on Dean was far from healthy, knew it could destroy them both. Accuracy of the truth, often hurt far more then a lie. It was another reason why Sam had to leave his brother behind, at least for the time being. Separation being what they both needed to maintain a healthy co-existing relationship. Sam just didn't know it would be so fucking hard.

Couldn't stop the horrible feeling that it was already to late, That he would always be dependent on Dean to keep him steady. Sam honestly couldn't think of a life time where he could live without his brother. Given the choice between that or death and Sam would honestly pick death every time. Sam liked to think of them like a coin, you cant have one side without the other. Only in this case, there couldn't be a Sam without Dean and vise versa. Though where Sam would most likely fall apart, Dean would become cold.

He wasn't blind to his brothers faults, he knew that there was more to Dean then he knew. That underneath all the love, protection and support his brother unfailingly gave. There was a cruel, cold hearted general waiting to break free. If anything, his brother seemed to depend on his presence far more then Sam did his. Sam often thought it was like Dean didn't truly understand how to control his emotions. Because while his brother like to pretend to be unfeeling, it was obvious to anyone who knew him that Dean himself was often ruled by his heart.

What he felt, he felt strongly for. More often then not, with more passion then Sam has ever seen anyone possess. If anything were to happen to him, Dean would be the one who suffered the most. Accounting in their jobs, and the probability of something happening went up by a hundred percent. Hence Sam taking off to go to collage. Because if Dean had to break, then it damn well wasn't going to be because of him.

Sighing, Sam was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of books falling onto the desk. Looking up, whatever thoughts were left immediately jumped ship. Standing before him was an angel, sure she had bags under her eyes and her long golden hair was a mess. But she was beautiful, and oh god she was sitting down right across from him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to do this to you, but all the desk are full-"

"No! no it's perfectly alright, go right ahead." Sam said, quickly standing up to help clear some space. The tired smile he got in thanks made his heart beat faster, either that or all the energy drinks were kicking in all at once. Peeking up, Sam saw her looking at the feathers in awe, when she saw him looking she blushed before once more eyeing his necklaces.

"Those are beautiful feathers, I've never seen anything like them before. Do you know what they're from?" Shaking his head, Sam just smiled before taking hold of one,

"No, my brother gave them to me as a graduation gift." Nodding her head, she suddenly smiled as she held out her hand.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Jessica Moore." Reaching over, Sam gently took her hand in his.

"Sam Winchester."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything related to SPN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter doesn't flow as well as the others, but this was both written and uploaded on my phone. As soon as I can get to a computer I will fix any mistakes, but until then enjoy.

You know, when most people think about hell? They think of the roaring pits of fire, demons crawling out of the woodwork as screams of tortured souls moaned out for redemption. And they'd be right to, if only to an extent. Because you see, hell is made up out of so many levels it's ridiculous. First you have the rack, now that part of hell is quiet common for souls.

Think of it as the lounge, of a rather horrific hotel. Then beneath that, you have the cells, where souls of the damned were stored as they awaited their judgment. It was quiet common really, for the screams of other occupants to drive some insane. Next would be the area in which demons dwell, their home away from home you could say.

Beneath that, is the dungeon.

Now that particular area, is for hell's special VIP's. Where the truly corrupted, abhorrently twisted souls get to meet the racks finest. Both demon and humans alike, trembled at the thought of facing what's behind those doors. Underneath all of that? Comes the throne room, were the supposed king of hell resides.

Not that he cared about who held that particular position at the moment. Since whoever has the throne, clearly had no effect on him. He was untouchable, so far down that not even the natives could get to him. There were no fire pits down here, no screams of the damned or even the slightest bit of sound. It was pitch black, the only source of light being the silent lightning strikes.

Strangely enough, there was no heat in the pit. He figured his dwellings were so far down, that it might actually be impossible to maintain any. And when boredom hit him really hard? Lucifer liked to theorize that it was so cold, not even a soul could safely stay there without freezing out of existence. Not that it bothered him any.

Lucifer actually suspected that the drop in temperature might even be his fault. Seri had always said, that where Michael's grace had been all fire and passion. Lucifer's grace was that of the ice cold tundra and serenity. But as always, it wasn't long till his thoughts took him back to his beautiful Seraphiel.

While everyone always said that Lucifer shined the brightest of them all. He himself, had thought the same of Seri. Smiling softly, Lucifer played with one of the many golden chains that adored him. Thoughts of Seraphiel were the only thing that could make him smile anymore it seemed. Even as he was filled with hatred from that demented mark, he could never of harmed him.

For though they never got around to the mating mark, it didn't change the fact that he considered Seri his mate. Loved him like a mate. Still does in fact, nothing would ever change that. Lucifer had once thought he would never love anyone more then he loved god. Would have smitted anyone who suggested otherwise.

Who would of thought that he would fall so deeply in love with Fathers 'prince of the high Angelic order' (A.K.A Seraphiel). From that title alone, Lucifer would of thought the guy to be a major douche. But just like him, this angel was different from all others. He felt when they shouldn't feel, he questioned when he should of had faith in the order given. Not to say he didn't follow them, because he did. Almost to the letter, but the fact is that he still questioned them.

Lucifer never stood a chance to be honest. There was just something about Seri that drew others to him. It's what made him a good commander, and an even better brother. It's also what made him the most human. Which was funny really, kind of ironic too to be honest. Lucifer fell because he would not bow to humanity, found them flawed an unworthy. Yet it was all of those traits that Seri had which drew him in.

Seraphiel felt emotions more strongly then any angel Lucifer ever met, including Gabriel. So why is it, that what repulsed him so strongly in humans, practically made Seri so irresistible to him? Playing with one of the rubies along his robe, Lucifer sighed. What he wouldn't give, to be able to hold Seri within his wings once more. To feel their very grace come together to intertwine in a dance older then time.

If ever he got out of this cage, Seraphiel better watch out. Because the very first thing he was going to do? Was find his mate and claim the living fuck out of him. No longer will Seri go around unclaimed. Once he was done with him, everyone will know just who he belonged to, and vice versa.

Using just a bit of his grace, he instantly conjured up a mirror. Thanks to little cracks in the walls from past tantrums. Lucifer was able to check up on the outside world, now it wasn't perfect, but it worked. From this alone, he was able to catch up on the changing times. Mostly though he just watched TV, at least he did until he felt Seraphiel's grace.

Twenty-two years ago today. Seri Always did like to boost about being able to sneak around anywhere. But he was never quiet able to get away with it from him. So the moment he felt even a sliver of Seri's grace, Lucifer immediately honed in on it. Then preceded to watch the most ridiculous thing he's ever seen.

Seraphiel had just taken over Michaels vessel. Seri had just messed with god's plan. After that, Lucifer became obsessed with watching him. Seri's new life and role was like a day time soap opera that Lucifer just couldn't get enough of. The bond that blossomed between both him and his vessel was almost enough to make Lucifer jealous.

Fortunately for Seraphiel, it was obvious that his love for Sam was paternal. Lucifer was never really good at sharing, more so when it came to his mates attentions. Yet as he watched Seraphiel love that child as if he were his own. Lucifer couldn't help but share those feelings as well. In his mind, Sam became their son.

As years went on, he watched as both Seri and Sam grew. Smiling at the good times and mourning with them at the bad. When Gabriel finally came into the mix, Lucifer couldn't help the guilt he felt at the look in his eyes. Though he was glad to see that his brother was alright. Even if he was parading around as some sort of pagan god.

Watching Sam go off to collage was almost as hard for him, as it was for Seraphiel. Probably more so, because he already knew that demons where plotting to get closer to him. All in order to set him free. For a while now, Lucifer wondered just what it was that Seri had planned.

He knew that Seri wanted him out. That much was obvious, other wise he'd do a lot more to stop whatever was happening. what Lucifer didn't understand, was just how he was going to go about this. Looking down into the mirror, Lucifer felt himself soften at the sight. Seri or should he start getting into the habit of calling him Dean? had just finished up with a hunt.

Closing his eyes, Lucifer felt himself calm down. Just seeing his mate was enough to relax him even in the deepest pits of hell. He couldn't wait till they could be together once more, but he could be patient if it suited him. Even if he wasn't a patient guy by nature.

"Soon my Darling Seraphiel, we'll be together soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything related to SPN

Dean groaned at the complete and utter lack of self preservation he'd just witnessed. Seriously, Siri's met a lot of people in this business, but to try summoning a damn demon? These sisters couldn't of been more then nineteen, twenty at most! Then again, there was just something about New Orleans where tourist couldn't seem to help themselves. Yet the sheer amount of self preservation being showed here just made him want to cry. Especially since this particular demon was well known for killing anyone who dared try to summon him. 

When Bobby had called saying that he needed Dean to do him a solid, he was all for it. Seri owed Bobby a lot for all the years he's helped them, and besides, it was Bobby. The favor itself hadn't been a problem, mostly something about helping another group of hunters out. Now normally, Seri would be fine with that. Until he learned that said hunters who needed his so called 'help' were newbies.

Dean almost made up an excuse then and there just to get out of it after hearing that. Hunters, especially newbie hunters, were the worst to work with. There were three types of amateurs that nobody, and he means nobody, wanted to deal with.

First being, revenge seeking psychopaths. Those bastards were usually far to short sighted or hot headed to do the job properly. Humans driven by revenge often times missed glaring clues when on a hunt not pertaining to their original 'interest.' What with John Winchester being the exception, that man had just been straight up interested in everything. Nothing was safe, not when John finally found out about all the horrors in the night.

Second type of amateur being either victims themselves, or those who'd happen to just stumble across it. Fledging hunters like them usually never made it long out there in the field. Either because of the underlying fear of falling prey to another monster, which in turn made them hesitant. Or for those who stumbled across it, not having enough drive to keep them sane as life goes on. Dean figured that in order to survive this life? You had to have more of a reason then some half assed responsibility.

Hunters like that were always the ones to crack.

Then finally you have those who grew up in the life. Out of all the others, Dean wouldn't touch them with a fifty foot pole. They were cocky, believing that they knew everything and that nothing could touch them. Seri didn't act that way because he already knew what was out there. Comfortable in his knowledge that no matter what happened, he could protect his charge. Though Dean damn well made sure, that even though Sammy knew he was good? He was NOT indestructible, that there will always be something better; stronger, smarter some where out there in the world.

Because fuck if he was going to let Sam get killed just because he became a bit to confident.

So it was with EXTREME reluctance and trepidation, that Dean made his way over to the party. Pulling up into the bar, because seriously what hunter wasn't a borderline alcoholic. Dean confidently entered the establishment, ignoring the appreciative glances sent his way in favor of finding the group. Honestly, If Seri wasn't so devoted to Luci even after all these years... Shaking his head slightly, Dean perked when he spotted them. They were all huddled up in the back corner of the room, nursing beers as they waited.

Dean felt like he should of been a bit more surprised to see Gabriel with them. But honestly this was a long time coming. Seri had not been unaware of Gabriel's movements, Yeah he was surprised by the sudden change in M.O. Going from trickster to hunter was quiet a change in behavior after all. Dean however could gather an idea on why though.

Ignoring Gabriel for the time being, Dean ordered a beer before heading over. To Seri's annoyance, none of the Fledging's par his own brother noticed his arrival. This was truly a great start to a most tragic ending. These poor fuckers were going to die.

Without making it obvious, Dean walked over to sit next to Gabe. After a good minute or two did the other hunters finally take notice of his presence. A quick glance told him that they were young, about the age of his vessel. Considering that Dean was only twenty-two at the moment, this could only mean that these hunters were like him. He was going to kill Bobby.

Dean could only watch as disbelief and indignation flashed across their faces. Understandable really, considering that he's not that much older then some of the guys here. See in the hunting community, most children don't do solo hunts until they reach their twenty's. Might seem old, but most hunting is done in pairs anyway.

Tends to stay in the family really, but at some point they have to make more connections. So if both parties are agreeable to It (which is rarely), some hunters send their kids out to form a pack. It's just a way to make some more connections outside the family's call list. They send out a group of five, with one being the alpha. Then you have the experienced hunter there, and in case anything should happen, they would take over.

Give you three guesses which role Dean would be playing, and the first two don't count. Dean smiled as the waitress served the bottle, not even looking as he pocketed the number to throw away later. Taking a sip, Dean leaned back and took a moment to watch them.

"So, not that I have anything against this, but since I'm obviously not here of my own violation. Let's get this show on the road, whose the alpha of the pack?" Seri watched as everyone grudgingly looked over to the oldest guy in the group. He was shorter then Dean with black hair and brown eyes. He was also definitely older then Dean though. Yay.

"That'd be me, the names Jace." Nodding at him Dean looked around,

"Okay, so Jace, what did you guys decide you wanted to hunt?" Before anyone could answer, a scoff cut them off.

"Sorry, but do you really expect me to believe that your our back up? You couldn't be any older then me!" Ahh envy, how nice to see you again. Looking over to Jace's left, Dean glared. Angel or not, Seraphiel really didn't have the patience to deal with the fledging's shit.

"I may be the same age as you, but I've been hunting on my own for five years. I'd rather not be here at all, but Bobby called in a favor. Now if you could so kindly shut your freaking pie hole, we could get this over an done with and I can get back to my job." Silence surrounded them as the others warily re-evaluated him. Not that he minded the caution, most hunters weren't mentally stable in the first place. It didn't necessarily bode well either that someone would voluntarily hunt solo for five years. Something a mentally sane person wouldn't do if they could help it. Seri hadn't even noticed he was tense until Gabriel's grace suddenly reached out to sooth him.

Or rather, Sooth the Grace within his amulet. Still, It didn't change the fact that it had relaxed him as well. Suddenly, Dean was fighting off far more then just the others petty jealousy. Paying no mind to the sudden sharpening of Gabriel's gaze, he and the others figured out just what they were going to hunt. Couple hours passed, before the group settled on a ghouls nest. Hopefully, it wasn't more then they could handle.

Then again, they had two very powerful angels on their side. They were probably the safest pack in the hunters very short history. 

yay. 

"Okay everybody, time to turn in for the night. We're going to have a very long day ahead of us tomorrow and I want us all to get a bright and early start." Jace announced as everyone mumbled an agreement, well all except for Gabe. Instead, both remained silent as the others left, Dean simply smiling as he waved over the bartender.

"Hey doll, think you get me and my friend here four shots of whisky?"

"Sure thing sugar."

"Thanks." Neither said anything as they watched her pour out the drinks, It wasn't till she left that Gabriel decided to speak.

"So who, or maybe should I ask what are you?" Chuckling ruefully, Seri chugged down two shots before looking up at him.

"You always did go straight to the point, even If you yourself never gave a straight answer." Straightening up, Seri gently sent out some grace to caress at Gabriel's own. Immediately knowing the exact moment Gabriel realized what exactly was going on. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier. Kind of hard to imagine that the trickster had been so easily tricked."

Gabriel said nothing, in fact, it seemed as if he were struck speechless.

"Seraphiel...?"

Smiling, Seri carefully let one of his wings come out to wrap around his brother.

"Hello brother, you have no idea how good it is to finally see you again."


	11. Chapter 11

For the first time in his existence, Gabriel was completely stumped. Never in his entire life did he ever think that he would see Seraphiel down here on earth. Fuck it should of been next to impossible to even find a vessel. Yet there he was, sitting next to him in a bar at some back water country town. Seri even had the nerve to look like nothing was out of the ordinary. As if possessing Michael's meat suit while chugging down shots happened to be an everyday occurrence.

Hell maybe it was.

Gabriel instantly started going through everything he's observed about the boy. From their very first meeting, till this exact moment. There were a lot of observations. Really, looking back at it now, Gabriel stalked the hell out of this kid. Still, now that he took the time to truly examine everything? It's a wonder he never figured it out before.

Dean had always reminded him more of Seraphiel then Michael. Strange considering whose vessel he was supposed to be. Then there were the other glaringly obvious signs, first being the necklace. The grace in that alone, should of been a beacon telling all who he was. Except there had been a voice inside his head telling him it wasn't important.

That the whole thing had just been a coincidence. Odd considering that he didn't even believe in coincidences to began with. Not with being what he is, nothing just happened to be similar to something else without there being a reason. Yet it still didn't matter.

The second most damning evidence? The fucking feathers themselves. How he hadn't known the moment he saw that shit, Gabriel will never understand. It was all right there too! Practically staring him right in the face. He wasn't stupid, Gabe knew that Seri had done something. It shouldn't have taken this long to figure any of this shit out.

Straightening, Gabriel looked directly into Seraphiel's eyes. Fighting back the urge to just relax into his brothers wings. Something he hasn't done in so long... Instead he just downed the three shots in front of him.

"I'd like to say the same, really I would. But I'm kinda stuck on the fact that your here at all." Sighing, Gabriel deflated slightly as he beckoned over the bartender. "Honestly, Your wearing Michael's freaking prom dress like it's nothing. Hell Seri how the fuck did you even get into the poor kid anyway? No! actually the better question would be 'when' did you get into the poor sap?!"

Gabe felt as Seraphiel's grace seemed to sigh, his wings slowly pulling away from him. The loss he felt at the movement was immense. Frankly, the fact that it bothered him so much was sad. To be so lonely for his own kind, that just meeting one made him feel like this? Fucking pathetic.

"I can understand that, to be honest I never thought I'd get to see earth in all its glory either. But here I am, and here we are, just two brothers drinking in a bar." Scoffing, Gabe took another shot.

"That almost rhymed seri, since when did you become a poet?"

"I've always been a poet brother, no one just ever appreciated it."

"Oh don't say that, I'm sure someone in your command appreciated the poor attempts at poetry."

"Hah! You say that as if there's anyone in heaven with a sense of humor." Downing back another shot, Gabriel watched as Seri or is it Dean? smile.

"Speaking of bars, why the hell are we even still here? By the time we get tipsy there'd be nothing left on the shelves."

"What can I say, I like the taste." Smirking, Gabriel basked in the banter for what it was. Bonding. Even if it's with the most unlikely angel he could of thought to experienced it with. Though he immediately straightened up when he noticed the other angels demeanor change into something more serious.

"But that's not what you wanted to hear, huh Gabriel." Sighing Gabe watched as Seraphiel seemed to shrink before his eyes. " To answer you questions, I'm hear because our brothers and sisters are trying to start the apocalypse." Gabriel tensed but said nothing as his brother carried on. "Not only that, but do you happen to remember the angel who went by the name Naomi?"

"No, who is she?"

"A brainwashing psychotic bitch, one who I would just love to get my hands on." Well if Gabriel ever thought that a sneer couldn't be attractive, he'd clearly been mistaken. Say what you will, but Seri's vessel was fucking hot. Pushing away the thoughts, Gabe tuned back into what Dean was saying. "It's because of her, that I've had to seal off fathers throne from everyone."

Wait what?

"You had to seal off his throne?"

"Yep, don't know if you know, but after dad finished making that last batch of angels? He up and left, no one's seen any sign of him for centuries. Hell Gabe, the newest batch hasn't even set eyes on the man. So in actuality, the throne room has become nothing more then mere decoration."

Well fuck, shit really hit the fan huh.

"What about Metatron? Aren't you still bound to protect him?" Scoffing Dean shot him a mocking smile.

"That bastard up and ran not long after, now in my opinion? The guy was a jackass anyway, so it wasn't that big of a lost."

"So, the apocalypse is on the horizon and there's a brainwashing bitch up in heaven?"

"Yep,"

"And that's the reason your down here?"

"Sorta,"

"Don't care, anyway that's all fucked up and all. But why is it that I couldn't sense you? Or the fact that even with all the glaring signs I never even suspected you?"

"Ah...that. You see, when I was younger I made a bond with my mortal brother. That bond gave me an artificial soul which in later future events became a real one. During that time, I cast a spell. That spell makes anyone, even if they suspect me, turn a blind eye. Pretty handy really, not that anyone appreciates it. It's such an underrated spell, never did get all the recognition it deserved. "

Gabriel said nothing, simply content to sit there and soak in the information that apparently his brother has a soul now. A mini nuclear reactor inside that grace imbedded body. Even if Seri ever got cut off from the host, he'll never be left for wanting.

"Wait, wouldn't it be to demanding on the vessel having not one but two souls as well as grace? Even with him being Michaels vessel, that's asking to much. "

"Your right... But the fact of the matter is, there is no second soul in this body." Seri suddenly stared straight into Gabriel's eyes, "This body was still born Gabe, I've been playing Dean Winchester since he was born."

That explained so much, it also explained the grace in the amulet. Michael's vessel or not, that was still to much power. Gabriel looked back as Dean stood up, saying nothing as he left the tab on the bar.

"I believe that covers everything, want to go back to my room? It's been decades since I've been around another angel and honestly? My wings haven't been groomed properly in ages. I don't even want to imagine how worse off yours might be."

Gabriel couldn't even hold back the moan at that. It's been almost a millennia since anyone's touched his wings, let alone groomed them. Something like that used to be common place, a way to bond with your siblings. The excitement and affection he felt spring into life was almost enough to knock him down.

"Lead that way, after all it seems we're going to be busy for the next couple of days."

"Oh yeah, you know I almost forgot about that, Shame those kids probably wont make it past forty."

"I almost forgot what an asshole you could be."

"Takes one to know one."

"Touché." 

* * *

 

Flying back to his motel, Gabriel waited for Seri to arrive. It's been so long since he's spent any amount of time with his brother and he couldn't shake the excitement at the thought of grooming together. He's always loved Seraphiel's wings, mostly because they were so close to his own. Though his were more of a gold and brass Seri's was all liquid fire and light. He used to be mesmerized whenever they would groom with one another. Something which was rare as Lucifer usually hogged him all the time. 

Seriously, when Lucy started rebelling Gabriel was so certain that Seri would follow him. The two of them were always so close to each other before shit went to hell. In fact at one point he thought that the two of them would even mate. He used to watch them constantly when no one was looking. But even during the war Lucifer never once pressured Seri into joining his cause. To this day he couldn't fathom why he didn't, since he always managed to 'charm' everyone else. 

He left not long into it though, so who knows what happened during that time. All he knows is that it couldn't have been easy on Seri. Who knows, maybe he'll take the opportunity to get big bro out. Maybe he'll do as he says and stop it from ever passing. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to stick around and check things out. 

The rumbling of the Impala broke Gabe of his thoughts as he looked towards the door. Excitement once more making its way through his grace. It wasn't long before Seri or was it Dean now? opened the door. His eyes were shinning with happiness even as he held up his hand in a waiting gesture. Bouncing on his feet Gabriel felt his wings flutter as he watched his brother put concealment sigils around the room. A necessary since his wings were so fucking bright. Don't need the others finding them after all.

Once they were both sure that nothing would get through, both materialized their wings. Gabe cringed slightly at the disarray of his, there was only so much he could do by himself after all.  

"Tsk, tsk, tsk looks like yours are going first Gabby, your feathers are a mess." Dean said hand coming up from his sides to run his fingers through the misplaced feathers.

"Call me that again princess and we're going to have some problems." Gabe threatened eyes narrowing though there was no real heat in them. It didn't stop him from leaning into Seri's hands though. Sighing in pleasure as Dean started plucking and fixing his feathers. God how he missed this, pulling away for a second he sat down on the bed. Back to Dean, he did nothing but relax as the other groomed him.  

"Yeah, yeah big bro my wings are quivering in fear. Honestly though, how are you even flying without being in pain?" Closing his eyes, Gabe said nothing as Dean gently carted his fingers through some of the more painful parts of his wings. Gabriel had tried to have his illusions do it once, but because it was a pagan power they usually disappeared in the presence of his wings. After a while, Gabriel opened his eyes to see the floor and bed around him covered in old and crooked feathers. The once vibrant gold and bronze now old and dulled. 

It was almost embarrassing at how much he'd let himself go. Still as time went on with Seri sometimes humming or singing, they were able to make excellent progress. After three hours Gabriel's wings once again felt light and free. The vibrant golden hue almost blinding as they stretched anew, god its been _years_ since they've last felt like that. Turning around Gabriel beamed at his brother before pushing him down on the adjacent bed. Seri Just laughed before stretching his out so that Gabe could get to them.

He almost had to squint from how bright they were, even with so much of his grace sealed away. The heat that radiated from them was beyond soothing, it was addicting. No wonder Lucy always hogged him whenever Seri asked for help. No fair bro. Running his finger through the feathers Gabe straightened some while others were plucked without discretion. The act of grooming helped him calm down more then he ever anticipated.

There was a certain peace to be found from being with another of your kin. Seraphiel's turn obviously didn't take as long as his had. But it was long enough that by the time they were finished, the others were starting to get up. Looking around Gabriel snapped his fingers as he graced the feathers away before looking out the window. It was about seven now and they had a busy day ahead of them. Gabriel honestly never knew how hard it was to pretend to play human. He definitely wasn't looking forward to it. 

"The others must be getting up by now, want to go meet them at the diner? I've got a real craving for some of that apple pie." Dean said, his wings stretching once more before tucking away from sight. 

"You know, It's going to take me a while to get used to the fact that you have a soul." He muttered feeling slightly jealous that his sibling could enjoy humanities finest while he got stuck with molecules. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to enjoy it enough for the both of us."

"Be careful Seri, we wouldn't want you to enjoy it too much. That would just be awkward." Gabe laughed when Dean punched his arm, feeling so content at that moment that he never wanted it to end. 

"If anyone enjoys anything to much, it's you and those damn lollipops." Seri said, straight faced even as his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Whatever princess, come on lets go. I want to be there before the others arrive."

"Fine, after you." Shaking his head Gabriel lead the way to the diner, never once losing the feeling of contentment along the way.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything related to SPN. Also, due to the extreme thunder storms coming my way, I might not be able to update every night like usual as I might not have any Wi-Fi till it passes (which I don't know how many days till then). But if I am able to I will, if not then sorry for the wait.

It's been two years since Sam's started collage, two more since he officially started dating Jess. God, Sam could still remember the first time he took her out. It had been a complete an utter disaster. He wasn't even exaggerating it, couldn't even if he tried. Since it was their first date, Sam had wanted to do something fun and exciting. So what better place then the carnival down the road? He had spent so much time thinking and making sure that Jessica was having a good time, that he forgot about one tiny but very important detail.

Fucking Clowns.

The shit head came literally out of no where. Sam liked to think he had been completely justified, what with throwing the guy over his shoulder and kicking him in the stomach. It was self defense, honestly. Needless to say, they spent the majority of their time in a small tent talking to security. At least the clown wasn't pressing charges, thank mercy for small miracles. Course that incident brought up questions Sam wasn't all that comfortable answering. It was an irrational fear for a reason.

Jess didn't seem to mind though, even found it funny later on. Still after that disaster, he tried to take her out to a late dinner. That particular plan of action instead lead to them almost getting robbed by some low life hobo. By almost though, he means he kicked that guys ass for trying to ruin an already miserable night. Sam had been completely sure, that as soon as he dropped her back off at the dorm, that that was it. He blew it, good bye dream girl! Hello lonely life.

Understandably, Sam had been more then a little mystified when Jess had in fact called him back the very next day. Since then they've been going strong, thankfully with no more terrible dates. However he was pretty sure that Dean had gotten more then a little fed up with him by the end of the week. Sue him, he wanted to tell the most important person he knew that he was happy. By the second month of being together, Sam had even gave her one of his feathers. It was on Christmas, and he knew how much she loved them. So as a present, he decided to gave her the one with the golden white chain.

Sure it was hard to part with, felt as though he were giving up a bit of himself. But the vision she made when she smiled and put it on? Well that was going to stick with him forever. The slightly glowing feather seemed to bring out the gold in her hair even more. Giving the illusion that it too glowed with power, while her eyes seemed to brighten in color. She was beautiful. From that day on, Sam would always call her his 'little angel.'

Course Sam immediately noticed that the moment he gave her the necklace, Jess quickly started losing friends. Not many really, just a couple here and there. But it worried him, knowing that there were things out there that were so close to her. Sam found that he was incredibly grateful to Dean for the foresight he had given thought too. Speaking of Dean, sometime about a year or two ago, he managed to pick up a hunting partner. At first he tried to deny the fact that he was irrationally jealous.

Sam didn't like hunting, so its not like he could go with him. But it also felt as if Dean were trying to replace him. Something which made his chest hurt, a feeling that was entirely unpleasant and not something he wanted to feel again. Sam knew better though, wasn't blind to the fact that he was clinging to old beliefs. One in particular, being that his brothers attention should belong solely to him. That no one else was good enough for him but Sam. It was unhealthy and completely unfair to his brother, but still he couldn't help but believe it. His brother was all he had, apart from Jess, Dean made up his whole world.

On the other hand, he was extremely relieved that there was someone out there to watch over his brothers back. Since now that he wasn't around to do it himself, even if the guy sounded like a complete goof ball. Sam knew that Dean wouldn't waste his time with him, if the man wasn't at least some what competent enough to get the job done. Dean had even brought him around once. Sam, still fighting back some jealousy, had been surprised to see how well they got along. Sure the jealousy didn't subside, something he knew Dean knew about.

His brother always knew what he was feeling, thanks to the bond. Yet he didn't even bring it up, just sort of smiled before sticking close to him for the rest of the night. While Dean may never have had a thing for words, his actions spoke for him. And they screamed out, that no matter what, he would always choose him. The relief from such a simple gesture was staggering, but appreciated. If Sam felt guilty about it later on when they were gone and Jess was back? Well, denial hasn't let him down yet.

Funnily enough, Sam had the suspicion that Gabriel himself was Jealous of them to. Though he had no idea why, as long as Dean kept coming back to him, he didn't care. Jess hasn't even set eyes on his brother yet, though not by lack of effort on his part. It's just that every time his brother happened to be in the area, she was gone at some event. This year, Sam was determined to get them in the same room together. He wanted them to meet dammit!

"Sam? Hey do you think we should call over Jamey? it's been a while since she and Chris stopped by."

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah sure, do whatever you want babe. Your the one cooking after all, if you want them to stop by I don't mind."

"Damn straight I am, how you can cook as badly as you do I will never understand."

"My brother spoiled me with his talents, I never needed to cook." Sam replied from the dinner table. He was doing some last minute check ups oh his paper, when a pair of soft arms draped across his shoulders.

"Ah yes, the mysterious Dean. When am I finally going to meet him? It's been two years! We even live in the same apartment!" Huffing, Sam leaned back to tilt his head to the side. Allowing her to rest her cheek against his, as one of his hands found hers.

"Don't worry angel, I'm working on it. Though it's almost time for one of his visits, so be prepared to move at a moments notice." Laughing, Sam stayed quiet as he continued to listen. She had such a hypnotizing laugh, it'd be a shame to miss it by covering it up with his own.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll keep my phone close by. I just really want to meet the man whose like a father to you." Sam smiled as she kissed his cheek before watching her walk back to the kitchen.

"Just don't let him hear you say that, Dean doesn't need to inflate his ego. He's got enough for the both of us."

"Whatever you say love, whatever you say." Relaxing back into the chair, Sam rode the high of contentment. Now all he had to do was get Dean here and everything would be perfect.

* * *

  
UNKNOWN DEMON POV

 skulking around in the shadows, the demon watched as one of Azazel's children sat in contentment. The demon currently in the adjacent building to the Winchesters apartment complex sneered at the sight. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. The boy was supposed to be more vulnerable now that he was away from his brother. Dean Winchester had been a surprising thorn in their sides since day one. One that just completely refused to die.

They didn't even know if the kid was doing it on purpose or was just plain lucky. Either way, nothing they did went according to plan, mostly because no one was able to get close enough to manipulate the kid.

Hell, getting close to him was almost a guaranteed death sentence. Whoever has been guarding the kid clearly wasn't fucking around if they ever were. Then to add injury to their already fucked state, the brother had to go and give his little brother not one but two! Freakishly powerful necklaces. None of them could even get close to them, what with both Sam and his bitch wearing one. In fact, they had all been flabbergasted by just how efficient they were. No demon could get within fifteen feet of them, none of their powers could touch them.

Fucking Untouchable! That's what they were! They had to send word to Azazel about it. Surprisingly enough, the big boss himself came down personally to take a look. His reaction was not comforting. After that, they were told to watch from afar but to not engage under any circumstances.

Seriously, he was getting fucking tired of baby sitting duty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything related to SPN  
> Hi! I'm back and updates should be coming back to normal, so thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ALSO leave comments on if I should keep jess round or work some magic and pair Gabriel/sam together. the deciding factor will be the one with the most comments

"You know, your going to have to meet up with this chick at some point." Snorting, Dean ignored Gabriel in favor of watching the Djinn. It wasn't like he was intentionally avoiding the poor girl...Okay scratch that, he was avoiding the poor girl. But it wasn't because he didn't want to meet her, Dean knew how much she meant to Sam. Could practically feel his brothers love for her halfway across the US. It's just...the girls soul had been very visibly marked by fate. He didn't even have to see her to know that, Dean had known from the moment his feather touched her skin.

Fuck, Dean didn't even know what to do about it. Fate was a right bitch on a good day and right now? She was threatening to hurt his little brother in ways that he just didn't know how to fix. It wasn't like Seri could even be mad at her, she was simply doing the job Father had given her. Yet, Jess undeniably had one of the purest souls Dean has ever had the pleasure of feeling. Maybe that's why she's marked to go? It's been known to happen from time to time.

Souls so pure, that if fate sees something that might be a danger to it, they'll steal it away. Balances must be maintained after all. For just as there were dark souls, so must there be those with pure souls. So of course his little brother had to go and fall in love with a fucking pure soul. No biggie, all good for Sammy and his little 'angel.' It still doesn't change the fact that she's obviously marked for death.

Seraphiel's protection could only do so much before something got to her. Wasn't even an 'if' but a 'when' realistically speaking, Dean's hands were tied. His feather could protect her from a lot of things, but it wouldn't stop fate. The merciful thing to do, would be to kill her painlessly. Considering what he and his brother did, well, Dean really didn't want to think about what might get to her. But the thought of how devastated Sam would be pained him greatly. For his sake, it would probably be better to visit her now, then never having the pleasure of knowing her.

Besides, she made his little brother happy. Something that Dean was very grateful to her for. Sighing Seri sulked against the wall, much as he hated to admit it Gabriel had a point. He couldn't just avoid Jess forever, and even if she is to die. Might as well give her heaven some great memories to replay.

"Look, we'll go this weekend okay? Sam's friend or whatever is having a party. If I'm going to meet the chick, I guess that's as good a time as any." He mumbled, eyes scowling at nothing.

"Don't sound so excited there Dean-o," Gabe replied, sarcasm pouring out of his voice as he got the knife ready. "Wouldn't want you to faint now would we princess." Scowling over at his brothers direction, Seri took the knife. Silently but swiftly making his way behind the Djinn before ruthlessly stabbing it in the chest. Though, he couldn't help scrunching up his nose at the blood that spilled. If he'd been human, this would of been completely unsanitary.

"Oh come off it Gabriel," Seri growled. Pulling back his knife even as he turned to help the terrified victims, "you and I both know what's going to happen to her."

"Exactly why you should meet her, She's not going to be around forever."

"If I meet her and approve? then Sam's just going to fall deeper in love with her. It'd be like giving him the green light to just let go and fall, trusting me to be there to catch him." Carefully laying the girls down, Dean quickly calls the cops. Some of them were worse off then others, and considerably younger then the previous victims they've found.

"Yeah, and why is that hmm? Father forbid that the kid is so dependent on you its unhealthy!"

"Oh shut up! Sammy just trusts my judgment is all. If I give him the go ahead, I'm practically telling him that everything is going to work out. I really don't want to lie to him Gabriel. I don't want him getting to attached, only to have to watch him fall apart."

"Well, it's safe to say that your to late in that department. Sammy boy is very much attached, and no matter what happens? It's going to hurt like a bitch." Gabriel said, eyes conveying pity as he shrugged his shoulder in a 'what can you do' motion. "Unless, you know, you can some how talk Fate out of it." Dean decided to ignore the eye rolling in favor of giving him the finger.

"Don't state the obvious dumbass, I've already thought down that road before. Fate is a stuck up bitch, and she ain't going to deviate just because I asked her nicely."

"Why don't you just screw her nicely then? Father knows she has a thing for your bright ass."

Gabriel just barely managed to jump out of the way of his sword, literally inches from head. While Seraphiel continued to glare at him from the doorway, his grace roiling with cold anger. Sure it wasn't Gabriel's fault, he didn't know about his and Lucifer's affair. But the thought of being with someone else? Of being unfaithful? It filled him with a cold rage that he didn't want unleashed on anyone. Cage or not, Seraphiel belonged to Lucifer, just as it was the other way around.

Even If his chosen mate was the supposed devil and ruler of hell. Hopefully after all this time, Luci has managed to see the error of his ways and come home. Though if not heaven, then certainly here on earth. Dean was just getting tired of being alone.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Gabriel said nothing as they both walked back to the car. His uncharacteristic silence making Dean feel more then a little guilty about what happened. Groaning, Dean let his head fall back, his wings gently wrapping around his brother. "Sorry Gabe, but I just can't do it."

"Why? I mean even in heaven you weren't with anyone. Hell I know for a fact that your human body is still pure! Are you ever going to find a mate?" Rolling his eyes, Dean started towards the high way. His wings once more retreating back into him, honestly he just didn't understand Gabriel's obsession with getting him laid.

"Look Gabe, I am perfectly capable of finding someone to be with. That was never the problem-"

"Then what is!" Gabe growled, snapping his fingers suddenly so he was holding a bucket of-

"Shit is that a bucket of gummy worms?" Dean asked, doing a double take.

"Don't you dare judge me bitch, only father has that power." Gabriel snarled back, Dean barely moving out of the way of a rouge gummy worm.

"Well at least I ain't acting like one."

"Ha, no, I think you have me confused with your other brother. You know, the one over in cali?"

"Whatever, hey look and see if there's any jobs along the way."

"Fine, but don't think I didn't notice what you just did there. One day I will find out why you refuse to see anyone." Gripping the wheel tighter, Dean stares out onto the road. Fighting back memories long repressed, and a aching loneliness that refused to leave.

'Maybe that's what I'm afraid of.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything to do with supernatural, also if you didn't know already, chapter 13 has been edited and I hope you all enjoy it if you hadn't already.

Jess smothered down her shirt once more, nerves pretty much getting the better of her. Then again, Jess felt like she had enough reason to be. Dean was 'The' most important person in Sam's world. This wasn't even an exaggeration, not from the way Sam talked about the man. It was like Dean hung the moon! His eyes always seemed to brighten at just the thought of him.

Hell if she didn't know any better She would of thought he was talking about a lover. The love that shone in his eyes, along with the unlimited trust? Jess found it hard not to be jealous over such a strong familial bond. Though when she thought about it, if that was what Sam was like just talking about him. Then how would he act actually being around him?

Such a bond really could give a girl a complex.

Now, now this super important person was coming by to stay with them for the weekend. Starting with Jacks party.

"Babe, stop you look gorgeous."

"Hah! You just say that cause you love me." Looking back in the mirror, Jess scans herself over one more time. She had to look perfect, shit this might be more important then meeting the parents. Not that Sam had any, she vaguely remembered asking about them. He'd just told her that they'd both died in a house fire, something she felt totally awful about.

"I'm not! Jess just trust me, my brother is going to love you. Besides, knowing him, Dean might just like you a little too much." Laughing slightly Jess looked up, taking in Sam's eyes. Something that's always hypnotized her, no matter how silly it seemed. There was just something about him, that made her feel safe. Like no matter what happened, she will always be okay.

"Thanks, look why don't you get ready, your brothers going to be here soon."

"Yeah, him and that shit head Gabriel." There's that brother complex again, she really needs to help him with that.

"Who is he to your brother anyway?"

"Um, I guess you could call him his partner?" Sam's eyes were confused, like he was trying to explain something without giving anything away. Not like it mattered, it was like a light bulb went up in her head. From the way Sam talked about him, Jess never would of thought that Dean would be gay. Or at the very least bisexual.

"So, your brother and Gabriel are together?" She drawled, trying not to make it to obvious that she was fishing. The look she received was enough to squash that idea immediately. And Jess thought that she had one heck of a bitch face.

"My brother's not fucking Gabriel, trust me. In fact I'm pretty sure Dean's Asexual, sure he'll look, but he'll never touch."

Huh, the more you know.

"Wow, I never would of guessed that. From the way you're usually going on about him I thought he might of been some sort of horn dog." She smiled softly, watching as Sam grabbed his jacket.

"Nah Dean's mostly all bark with no bite. You have nothing to worry about, though If he does try to flirt with you just ignore it, he's always been that way." Nodding, she and Sam walked out the door.

She couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

  
DEANS POV

"I think I'm going to be sick." Dean grumbled, pulling up into the drive way of some collage students dorm. Gabriel however did nothing but sigh in exasperation as he turned to look at him.

"Dean-o...brother, you can't get sick, your an angel remember? The possibility of you getting sick Is in the same odds of you wearing a dress. It's simply not going to happen."

"Screw you."

"Sure if you think it will help princess."

"Ass."

"Love you too, now angel up and get your feathery ass in there." Sighing, Seri turned off the car and stepped out. Waiting for Gabe while ignoring the looks he received, really nothing was more annoying then hormones. Especially collage induced hormones filled with sexual frustration and anxiety.

"Let's get this over with."

"Such enthusiasm. Think of it this way little brother, at least Sasquatch will be there."

"Hah!" Dean said nothing else as they both walked up to the door. The thought of his baby brother being there did little to help with things though. Opening the door, Dean gave Gabriel one last look before walking in. Both were immediately struck by the thoughts of those around them, though it was easily pushed back. Dean instead quickly honing in on his brothers where bout's.

"Dean!" Turning his head, Seri looked for Sam's voice. "Dean! over here!" whirling around, Dean finally found him. Sammy was slowly making his way over, Jess following happily behind him. She was just as beautiful as her soul, just as bright to. Though Dean was quick to see that both of them were wearing the necklaces.

"Sammy!" Reaching out, Dean pulled his brother into a rough hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too! Oh! this beautiful angel here is Jess." Sam said, while pulling away to bring Jess closer. Though it didn't escape his notice that Sammy remained close by his side. Nor did he miss the glare Gabriel sent his way, even if Sammy seemed oblivious. Turning his focus back on Jess, Dean noticed she to, was observing them all closely.

Her eyes were sharp as she examined the three of them, confusion and concern showing through.

"Hello there, I'm Dean and this is my friend Gabe." Pointing slightly towards his brother, who was watching as he waved awkwardly.

"Hi Jess, it's very nice to meet you."

"No! no its very nice to meet you, both of you actually. Dean! I've heard so much about you from Sam that it's like I already know you." Sending a quick glance towards Sam, Dean smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, trust me I feel like I've known you for years." Well if there wasn't a story somewhere in there then he wasn't an angel. 

"Well then, I look forward to getting to know you half as much as you seem to know me." Smiling, Dean turned and grabbed the nearest drinks before handing them out. "To getting to know each other!"

"To getting to know each other!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything to do with SPN. Sorry its such a short chapter, I'll try to make it up with the next.

Okay, so maybe she underestimated the sheer strength of Sam's brother complex. From the very moment Sam caught sight of him, it was like his entire being lit up. Eyes brightening significantly even as his whole body seemed to twitch with need to be closer to him. Hell Sam himself seemed almost younger, like the last four years of law school fell from his shoulders. It also became apparent to how closely he must have been watching that door, what with how quickly he found Dean. Who by the way, was almost nothing like she had pictured him.

Sam claimed to have no pictures of Dean when she had asked about what he looked like. Said something about his brother's discomfort of having his picture taken? So She had no idea what he could possibly look like. If she had to guess, she would of thought that the shorter one was his brother. They had the same coloring after all, but nope, it was the other man. Which came as a surprise to her, why that was she couldn't tell you. But by god was he a looker, he almost seemed unreal to be honest. Jess said nothing as she watched him pull Sam into a hug. The look of complete joy on both their faces not lost on her, maybe the complex went both ways?

Smiling, Jess contemplated the fact that even though the hug was over. Sam remained close within his brothers personal space, bringing her to notice Deans partner's jealousy. Not that Sam noticed, bless his poor oblivious soul.

"Hello there, I'm Dean and this is my friend Gabe." Dean said, his hand pointing over to the now named Gabe.

"Hi Jess, it's very nice to meet you." Gabe said, his smile somewhat awkward even as he offered her a wave of his hand. It was kind of adorable.

"No! no its very nice to meet you, both of you actually. Dean! I've heard so much about you from Sam that it's like I already know you." She said, though that was putting it kindly. Yet if Dean was even half the man that Sam made him out to be, she could under stand why he loved his brother so much. Jess watched the look Dean sent Sam's way, saw as both amusement and wariness passed through his incredibly green eyes, even as he smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, trust me I feel like I've known you for years." Not even exaggerating.

"Well then, I look forward to getting to know you half as much as you seem to know me." He said, his hands quickly grabbing drinks to pass out to them before holding them out like to toast. "To getting to know each other!" Laughing slightly, Jess and everyone else raised their cups.

"To getting to know each other!" Well if there was one thing to be said about Dean Winchester, it's that he sure was charming.

The rest of the night was spent doing just that. Jessica learned more about Sam that night then she had in two whole years. Something which until that moment, she didn't even know how little she knew. Like the fact that it was Dean that had a play in his obsession for ice cream cake. Something that Sam had to have every year on his birthday along with a meatloaf dinner. Apparently it was a tradition that had begun somewhere around the age of two. Maybe she could ask where he got his, considering Whatever they found never seemed to be as good. According to Sam anyway.

She also learned, that Dean was the one that gave Sam everything he ever cherished from his childhood. All of which was stored in a box in the closest. There wasn't a lot, but each toy and blanket in there was obviously treasured. Knowing that it all came from a little boy just trying to do his best was heartening. Watching the three of them together though, now that was an eye opener. It was obvious that Sam and Dean had a special bond. But it was also obvious that there was something going on with Dean and Gabe. She just couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

She did know, that Gabe and Sam were like two dogs trying to claim territory. Gabe was jealous of Deans attention on Sam, though he kept it low key. Sam on the other hand, was having none of Gabe's shit. In fact, Jess almost felt sorry for Dean. Though as the night moved on, it became the only real source of entertainment that didn't involve drunks making fools of themselves. Especially since they managed to fight, without actually talking to one another. It was a talent, really, color her impressed.

By the time it came to leave, both boys hadn't gained any ground in their little cold war. Though it was obvious to anyone that Sam still held most of the advantage.

"Hey, so me and Jess already got the guess room and couch ready, just make sure not to get loss on the way back." Sam smiled, grabbing her hand even as Dean dragged Gabe down the street.

"Okay, but I'm stopping on the way to get pie. I don't care about anything else, I just want me some pie." She watched as both Gabe and Sam rolled their eyes in annoyance. Gabe even going so far as to shove Dean a little when they reached the car.

"Fine, there's a good diner down the street. Should still be open, I'll just send you a text." Dean stops once he opens the door, his arms leaning against the roof. Gabe was already sitting inside the car, playing around on his phone.

"You're not coming with?"

"Nah, I have to get up early tomorrow, but I'll make sure the doors open." Jess watched as Dean stared at Sam, both seeming to have a conversation with no words. It took a moment, but in the end Dean shrugged before getting in.

"Alright, see you later Sammy."

"It's Sam!" Sam shouted even as Dean drove down the road. Laughing, Jess dragged Sam back to their car, making sure to get the keys.

"Come on babe, let's go home." Feeling a touch on her thigh, Jess looked down. Sam's hand rested there, looking up she found him smiling.

"I love you, you know that right Jess?" Looking back to the road, she could feel herself smiling softly.

"I love you too Sam"

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent in complete and utter chaos. There were simply no other words to describe it any better then that. First off, no matter what Dean did, neither Sam nor Gabriel called off their little cold war. It lasted throughout the entire visit. Secondly, it'd become very obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes that Sam Winchester wasn't very good at sharing his brothers attention. Like at all. Almost as soon as Dean started a conversation? Sam would come in and call attention back to himself. It was as frustrating as it was concerning. 

Gabriel though seemed to be a god send as he took the chance to talk to her so that she wasn't left out. Still Jess had never seen two people so physically aware of each other. The team work between them was unreal no matter how small the task appeared to be. Though it wasn't like she hadn't been able to talk to Dean at all. Just that it was very difficult. What she had learned of the other man though was that he was everything and more then the stories Sammy had told her. Seriously,  _she_ was getting a complex just being around the man. 

And really, if that wasn't bad enough, the guy had to be devastatingly pretty. Just looking at him had her wanting to draw and she wasn't even an artist. Plus she was pretty sure that even if she was? she would never do him justice. So even if she couldn't really blame Sam for his complex, she couldn't necessarily condone it either. No matter how amazing he was. But having the front row seat that she did, Jess didn't even try to kid herself into believing that she could break it. 

So while most of the weekend had been complete eye opener, she wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I don't own anything related to SPN or anything else also I know its been a while but I was hit with a writers block that I just couldn't get around. So sorry about that, anyway I tried to upload a pic but this stupid thing wouldn't let me so if you want to see it the link will be right under this.  
> enjoy.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unknownshadyperson

Dean said nothing, thought of nothing as he watched the sun rise from the roof of the impala. Seriously, it had been a break that was desperately needed after such a tense week at Sammy's place. Just being able to sit there and silently take joy from the desert scenery had felt like heaven to him. To merely take in his fathers work, appreciating it for all its complex beauty and simplicity was a well needed stress relief from all that drama. Sighing, Dean positively _melted_ along the roof of his baby. Relaxing even further at the feeling of every dip and curve of the impala conforming to his back, molding to become a part of him.

The love he holds for this car couldn't be healthy, but then again he did a lot of things that weren't exactly healthy anyway. Gabriel for all he knew was god knows where doing god knows what. Not like he currently gave a shit at the moment. His older brother knew how to take care of himself, besides Seri had a feeling he'd be better off not knowing. For his sake of mind it was better to just ignore it all. Besides lying against his car in the middle of nowhere was exactly what the doctor ordered.

Looking up at the stars, Dean took the time to observe the night sky fill up with hundreds of dazzling colors. Black with hints of dark blues pierced with purples, reds and even oranges. Till finally light made its way across the darkened skies, blinding in it's vitality. The sight alone was breathtaking, especially when the colors of the clouds reflected onto the water. Dean had always thought this, and no doubt will continue to do so many times afterwards. But there was simply no one better at the art of creation then their father. Oh sure,  many will try of that he had no doubt, but none will ever succeed.

' _How could they?_ ' He thought, turning slightly to watch as the wind played with the tree branches. The poor thing had died, the drought killing off what had once fought so hard to survive. _'Though even in death,_ _the tree still held it's beauty, others need only to look at it differently_.' Sighing Seri closed his eyes, he couldn't put it off any longer. Opening up his mind, Seri filtered out the prayers and pleas to focus on the host. None of the others knew when he decided to join in on the conversations, something he'd like to keep that way.

After spending the week with Sammy and his girlfriend Jessica. Dean against all better judgment, decided to try to at least save the poor girl. Now his odds weren't great, in fact, he hated his odds at the moment. Fuck he didn't even know if he should even try to put a stop to things. But from what he'd seen of her fate, he couldn't help but feel that Jess didn't deserve what was coming to her. Especially not from what he'd been able to see. The backlash alone would be doing more damage to Sammy then he could hope to heal. At best, all Dean could hope to do was maybe talk fate into giving her a more peaceful death. So when the weekend had come to an end, Seri had been sure to update the necklaces (while adding a little extra oomph into Jessica's).

Then they had left, Gabriel disappearing into the wind while Dean himself drove up into the mountains. He would need the peace and quiet that came from being so far from civilization. Primarily if he was going to have any chance in finding that bitch Fate. Who he still whole heartedly believes to be queen of all bitch's.

"The fucking shit I put up with for you Sammy." Dean muttered under his breath, carefully sorting through angel radio. "Maybe I should start charging him." All Seriousness though, that kid was going to get him killed one day. Because while Seraphiel might be one hell of a warrior, he couldn't fight both sides alone. Which is exactly what it might come down to, considering both sides wanted him in fighting condition for events to come. Course that meant that Dean was going to have to be vigilant nearly to the point of paranoia. Since corruption could come from literally anywhere, at roughly anytime. There was also the fact that Seri wanted Luci to come back.

How to do so with out breaking any of the seals was another problem all together. Seriously, it was freaking impossible. Dean might actually have to give that one up to the assholes upstairs. Because if it wasn't him going to hell for some reason, then it was some other poor shmuck. Righteous men weren't all that rare after all, hell John was one of them. Plus, there need only be one, just one, to shed blood in hell. It didn't necessarily have to be him, even if he preferred it. If only so that no other soul had to.

So, as much as it pained him, it seemed like there was no other choice. Dean was going to have to go to hell, the thought was as distasteful as it was revolting. Still, for someone like him, the only way he was getting there would be through a deal. Dean didn't like that thought at all, if only because it meant that they had something he thought worthy of trading his soul for. And the only thing he could think of would be Sammy. Seri would do anything for his little brother... _anything_. Because to him, Sam was a treasure to be protected, he was so much like both him and Luci that Seri couldn't stand the thought of anything touching him.

He cared so much for this fragile mortal, it was almost frightening in its intensity. So the thought that they could hold any leverage with him, made Deans blood boil. Maybe it was because he considered Sam his child in all but blood. Though even that didn't matter, since the kid carried enough of his grace to make up for it. In a way, Sammy was just as much his son as he was Johns. Of course, Dean liked to think he had more claim on the kid. Considering he'd raised him pretty much from birth. Besides, It should be relatively simple to hide what he was in hell, all Seri had to do was blanket his grace within his soul.

No one would even be any the wiser, Shit they couldn't even really hurt him. Without the flesh to feel, and with them not knowing what he really was, well, all Seraphiel had to do was act the part. The tricky thing about all this would be keeping just enough grace around to hold off the pain his human soul was bound to receive without tipping off his torturer. Though Seri did mourn for the inevitable taint his soul would be suffering from this adventure. Hells toxic environment wasn't really anything to scoff at, Father didn't create it to be a picnic after all. Even he himself, couldn't stop all the after effects of being in such a place. Though Dean can damn well try to heal it.

Grunting, Seri resigned himself to continue through the countless gossips before suddenly perking up. It would seem Fate was quiet the busy body these days, if what he'd currently just heard had any merit. Probably from all the angels fucking up with Fathers plans. Seri could only imagine what all the backlash from this must be like, the chaos alone would be a nightmare. Maybe he should wait a little while? At least until she was less stressed, it'd be no good to find her, only to have her be in a less then favorable mood. Fate never compromised when she was irritable. it'd probably be better for everyone involved if he waited till she had time to calm down.

At least it wasn't a complete waste of his time, now that Seraphiel knew where she was, he could easily keep track of her position.

He'd give her a month before finding her again. Right now it'd probably be in the others best interest that he found Gabriel. Father knows he's been a pain in his ass since the beginning of the week. Seri certainly hoped that with time, both Sammy and Gabe would be able to find some sort of middle ground. They were both important to him in one way or another. Though Sam might always be special simply because of how Seraphiel saw him. Seri just hoped that Gabriel doesn't think that he's trying to replace him. Sitting up, Dean watched as the sun rose higher into the sky.

Water from the river reflecting even more of the colors as morning came upon them. Smiling softly, he quietly drew out his phone, Snapping a picture of the scene before sending it to Sam. His brother/son always did appreciate nature, though Dean did too, he didn't openly show it. Too chick flicky for his taste. Walking along the side of his baby, Dean got in and started the car. Smirking as 'piano man' started playing through the speakers. The feel of his phone vibrating brought his attention back to his cell, narrowing his eyes when he saw that it was a text message from John. Opening the text, Dean deftly read the coordinates John had sent him.

"Nice to hear from you to dad," he mumbled scowling down at the screen. Honestly would it kill the man to call and talk every once in a while? It wasn't like Dean was asking for much. Though John might not be his Father, he was still his dad. Texting out a confirmation, Dean steadily made his way back onto the highway. He could go out looking for Gabe later, he knew how to take care of himself after all. Besides, it appeared like he was needed elsewhere.

Humming along to the music, Dean settled himself in for the drive. Thoughts once more drifting to memories of Luce, as they often seemed to now a days. The fact that the time was nearing where they could be together again was making his grace coil with anticipation. Soon, oh so very soon, Seraphiel will have his intended again, and hopefully this time, he could keep him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything from SPN, I wish I did but I don't. Sorry for lack of update but insurance policies and work have been bitches, by the end of the day I'm usually to tired to write. anyway here Is another chapter and I'm still looking for a beta so if anyone feels like they can do it please don't hesitate to ask.  
> ENJOY!

JOHNS POV

John stood still, doing nothing while he observed the demon withering on the chair. For the past twenty four hours or so, he'd been adamantly trying to get any kind of information as he could about that night. And just like twenty four hours ago, he was no closer to the truth. It was frustrating, because it seemed that no matter what he did to the damn thing It didn't even give a hint of breaking. Hell, it didn't look like anything he was doing had any impact on the fucker at all! Grinding his teeth, John sneered at the smug bitch before going for a new bottle of holy water. Unscrewing the top, he grabbed the nearest funnel before stuffing it down her throat.

It was all to easy to ignore her screams as she choked on the water. Even easier to Ignore the steam currently rising from within. John very much doubted that the girl it was possessing was still alive, and even if she was, well some things  _had_ to be sacrificed. If there was one thing he learned it was that feelings such as pity and compassion had no business in this line of work.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, failing to do so will become very painful for you otherwise... What do you know about the demon who killed my wife?" John spoke, voice level while carefully scrutinizing the bitch before him. John remained stoic as she laughed. The demons voice hoarse from the pain and previous screams of earlier making it almost obsolete. The holy water probably didn't help either.

"Hahaha, you think I'm going to tell you shit? Also, more holy water? Really John? What are you, a one trick pony? I mean honestly, a girl's got standards." Glaring at him, the demon flashes her eyes before spiting blood at his feet. "I'm not telling you shit, you fucking bastard, your wife got what was coming to her. Her along with all the others, they weren't exactly innocent in this either you know." Gritting his teeth, John ignored the comment and focused on what the bitch said. The news that there were others was new, but not enough to go on. 

"What do you mean others? what exactly was that demon after? why did it kill my wife!" 

"Oh John, your so clueless it's almost becoming a turn on. Things are so much bigger then the deaths of a couple of measly women. When the time comes and you find your way to hell, I promise to teach you how to properly torture someone. I bet you scream oh so pretty, maybe if you beg nicely I'll even give you breaks." Narrowing his eyes, John stuffs the funnel back down her throat, ignoring the water this time to go for the salt. Its gurgled screams satisfying his bloodlust before going right back for the holy water.

"You're going to tell me everything you know, I don't care how long this takes. In then end, you'll be the one begging for it to stop." Eyes glinting in the minimal light, John looked into it's eyes and poured the holy water down the tube. Watching as the black eyed bitch jerked and spasmed, blood pouring out of its mouth as smoke practically steamed off her body. Ripping the funnel from her mouth, John watched it gag, throwing up what it could while glaring murderously. Finally after a while, the demon just sat there panting. 

"You know, I wonder what your sons would say if they knew that torturing turned you on. Oh I can practically see the disgust in little Sammy's eyes. And what about Dean? how do you think he'll feel knowing that his idol is nothing more then a deprived sick sadist? By the way, surely you've noticed that somethings off with that boy? So many mysteries seem to revolve around the eldest and yet you remain blind to it." Panting, the bitch smirked before looking him in the eyes.

"You know nothing about your boys, face it Johnny, your a horrible father. They will never love you, Sammy boy already hates you. At the end of the day, when all is said and done. You. Have. Nothing." Laughing, the bitch turned away. Her words cutting deeper then she ever knew, if only because John knew them to be truth. Snapping, an exorcism started on his lips. He'd had enough of the bitch, there were plenty others out there to get information from. 

Eyes cold, John kept his face passive while ignoring the cries from the demon. He stopped caring long ago. Though he couldn't help but wonder what it meant about Dean. He knew everything about his boys, had to too keep them safe. Deciding that the bitch had been lying John started gathering his equipment. Silently getting the truck loaded before going back to take care of the body.

Cutting the ropes, he ignored all the blood and oddly twisted limbs while grabbing hold of the girl. He didn't acknowledge the fact that she was the same age as his youngest, didn't think about who might be missing her. As far as he was concerned, she died the moment that twisted soul took her over. He simply gave her peace.

Grabbing the shovel by the door, John started the long process of digging her grave. It was the least he could do for her after all, if nothing else, she had still been human at one point. Hours went by like that, the repetitive action of shoveling helping to calm some of his frustrations at the lack of intel gathered. The sound of his phone ringing brought him back from his trance however. Grumbling, John quickly picked himself up out of the grave. He really needed to stop leaving that damned thing in the car. Opening the passenger side door, John grabbed his cell before answering the call.

"What,"

"Well hello to you to idjit," Bobby called back, gruff voice irritated even as he could hear the guy pouring himself a drink. "You busy?" Looking over his shoulder, he took in the already finished grave.

"Yeah just about," turning back, he tucks the phone into his shoulder while grabbing the body from the trunk. "Why you got something?"

"Yeah, think I might have stumbled onto a pack of sirens, thought you might be interested." Bobby answered, voice dull as he prattled on about where he suspects the pack was at. Huffing, John drops the body and starts packing on the dirt. "So, want to take a go at it? or do you want me to send it off to someone else?"

"Nah I'll go check it out, haven't been that way in a while anyway." Maybe he could check in on Sammy along the way... "Just send me the coordinates and I'll take care of it, I'll call if I find anything."

"Okay, Just take care of yourself you hear? And call your damn son every once in a while, Deans been calling to see if I heard anything from you." Stiffening, John said nothing as he finished up the grave.

"How is he anyway? Last I heard he was driving around with some hunter...?"

"Gabriel, the kids name is Gabriel, Pretty sound hunter too. The kids a rookie but he's got potential to be pretty good, though not as competent as Sam or Dean." Humming, John played passive at that. A large part of him hated the fact that Dean was hunting with someone other then his brother, but another part of him was just happy for the immediate back up. Plus he knew that should Sam ever get back in the game Dean would drop Gabriel in a second. It's the way he raised him after all.

Sam always comes first.

"And how is Sam? You heard anything from him?"

"God John, why don't you just call and ask the kid yourself? It's been what? three, four years since you last spoke to him? I'm sure the boy wont mind a call from his father every once in a while." Frowning, John said nothing as he got things packed up and ready to go. Bobby was wrong on that front, sure Sam might not mind more calls from his father. But that kid hasn't thought of him as his father for a very long, long time. Dean might of tried to be discrete but Sam never was. One thing that demon bitch got right. 

"You and I both know that I'm not his father Bobby, truth be told, I don't think there ever was a time he thought of me as such." He could still remember the look on Dean's face when he first held his brother. The love and adoration in his eyes had been clear to everyone, as well as the strong devotion. At first, both he and Mary had been concerned by just how much they seemed to crave each other. Mostly because as impossible as it seemed, it became clear to anyone who bothered to look, that Sam needed Dean just as much, if not more.

Watching them growing up, John couldn't help but observe how Sam just seemed to glow whenever his brother had been within the immediate vicinity. Fuck simply watching as Sam grew and learned under Deans patient and devoted attentions made it very clear who he thought of as his father.

What surprised John more then anything else though, was just how natural Dean seemed to be with him. He being a child himself, never once complained to raising another life. Simply taking on the role as if it were always his to begin with. What drove the final nail in, had been the fact that Dean had had to teach Sam who exactly John was to them. No child should have to be told who they're father was, especially since John hadn't left them alone for long periods of time. Even as Dean tried to tell Sam that John was their father, he had heard more then once Sam calling Dean daddy.

The first time broke his heart, the second and third were just as painful. Hell his first steps had been to his eldest as well, and then when it came down to that day four years ago... Well it didn't matter what he had to say, because the moment Dean gave his blessings it was like the weight of the world had been taken off the kids shoulders.

As long as he had Deans approval nothing else mattered. John didn't really matter...But he was okay with that, because he himself didn't really think of Sam as his child either. He didn't raise him, not really, John might of protected them, may have tried to provide for them. But John didn't spend hours with him as a baby, barely even changed the kids diaper let alone feed him until he could do it himself. He damn well didn't take care of him when he was sick either. To make matters simple, John didn't have the right to be that kids Father.

Didn't mean John didn't love him like one though. Listening to Bobby's sigh, he knew the man couldn't even kid himself into denying that claim. John ignored the pain in his chest with well practiced ease.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt to call." Humming a confirmation he hung up, moments later his phone vibrated with the coordinates for the nest, or was it pack? Pulling up to the highway John decided to take Bobby up on at least some of his advice. Quickly putting down the coordinates, John sent the text to Dean, who knows... maybe he'll even meet this Gabe person.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SAM'S P.O.V

Waking up that morning, Sam immediately knew that Dean wasn't there any more. He couldn't say he wasn't a little disappointed to feel that Dean had left already. Usually he would stay until Sam woke up, or more often then not, after breakfast. Grumbling silently, Sam winced at the suddenly loud bing of his cell. Groaning softly, Sam blindly reached over for it only to swear as it fell to the floor. Glaring at the ceiling Sam tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Jess who was fast asleep on his chest. Both the frustration and disappointment from earlier fled at the sight of her serene face.

To be honest, Sam had been nervous as fuck at the thought of both Dean and Jess meeting. But he also couldn't wait to get them in the same room together either. So it was a huge relief off his chest when they seemed to get along just fine. He didn't even mind the constant flirting on Deans part, considering Dean never meant anything by it. Sam simply took it for what it was, approval. Dean both liked and approved of his interest in Jess, and even though he didn't need it, it made him ecstatic to have it.

Jess herself seemed to like Dean as well, even if she did have a tendency to watch them both with curiosity or concern. Both of which were easily ignored, Sam had seen those looks far to many times in relation to both him and his brothers relationship to really mind anymore. He wasn't blind to the fact that he acted differently around Dean, he was usually to high on his presence to care. What he could of gone with out though, was Gabe's presence. Why he'd been there at all Sam didn't know, and while the guy hadn't actually been that bad. Sam wanted Dean all to himself, well him and Jess anyway. Still it felt nice to know that new guy or not, Sam was still able to command Dean's attention when ever he wanted it.

He couldn't even really make himself feel bad about that, since he hardly gets to see him anymore. In fact, looking back the whole weekend had been of him stealing Dean's attention form the others. Huh. That was kind of awkward. Though to be fair he never had to share his brothers attention before either. Sighing, Sam softly ran his fingers through Jess's hair.

Watching golden strands slip through his hands like water, quietly, Sam trailed his eyes down her body before settling on the feather. It still mystified them both that no matter what they did, the feathers never looked disarrayed. Instead looking immaculate as always, both still shinning as beautifully as the first day Dean gave them to him. Jess sometimes liked to joked that the only reason she agreed to date him was because of the hope that he'd one day decide to give her one of his feathers. Apparently there had been others who wanted to do just that to. Sam was infinitely grateful that she got to him first.

Gently disentangling them, Sam leaned down and picked up his phone from the floor. Smiling slightly at the notice proclaiming a text from Dean, opening it Sam felt his breath hitch. The picture was beautiful, somehow managing to capture the sunrise in all its glory. Carefully taking in all the colors, Sam was amazed to see that even the stars had managed to make their way into the picture. Humming softly, Sam set it up as his new screen saver, silently thankful that his brother thought to send this to him. Putting down his phone, Sam quietly made his way to the kitchen.

He felt that Jess deserved breakfast in bed for dealing with him this past week, besides it never hurt to wake her up with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own SPN OR ITS CHARACTERS. also I'm so sorry about the long wait and the short chapters but honestly I'm just doing this when I have the free time to spare so while it might take a while I haven't given up!  
> Enjoy.  
> PS I've been reading through and changing things along the way so I don't if anyone has noticed the differenced but if you want you can reread it.

Gabriel's P.O.V

Gabriel honestly couldn't stand that giant sasquatch of a half brother. Seriously. Not only did Sam feel the need to always steal Deans attention away from him, but he also turned out to be the most possessive bastard he'd ever met! Gabriel didn't necessarily need Deans attention all the time. Though it would be nice to have some eye contact during a conversation. Instead he found It next to nearly impossible to have even a moment alone with him! At least not without Sam hovering somewhere in the background. A fact that frustrated him even more so when Seri didn't seem to notice. Which only meant that this was completely normal behavior.

It was dysfunctional as fuck.

Back when he'd first met them, Sam didn't seem to be nearly as possessive as he was being now. Granted the kid had been younger but seriously, what the fuck? The two brothers, when together, had only seemed to have eyes for each other. Where Seri went so had Sam, where Sam went so had Seri. They were like the sun and the moon, always orbiting each other, always within touching distance.

Most of which had been initiated by Sam Winchester himself, either with a tap on the shoulder here, or a hand there. It gave the feeling that both he and Jess were the intruders instead of the other way around.

Awkward.

Honestly though, Gabriel was flabbergasted that Seri didn't see it. This was absolutely not normal sibling behavior, nor was it healthy in any way. The dependency that had sprung up from Sam's side alone was practically down right neurotic. There have even been times where they just seemed a little to in tuned with one another. One moment that comes to mind had been when Dean started cooking. It wasn't long before Sam suddenly walked in with some ingredient Seri would need without even asking for it. There was also moments where they would hold whole conversations while only using one word. Fuck sometimes even less.

Gabe at that point had started checking just to see if they were using some kind of telepathy. The results were discouraging, while also being somewhat frightening. The fact that they hadn't been, meant that Sam knew his brother to a terrifying degree. Honestly at that point though, it was a miracle that the boy didn't know who his brother was at all. At least he wasn't the only sane one, Jess had had quiet the eye opener to. What with Sam jealously guarding his brothers attention, it left a lot of time for Gabriel to get to know her some more.

Gabriel had known immediately that the girl had been marked for death. Tragic really, considering how much he liked her, Jess had been like a breath of fresh air. Though from the looks of it, she wouldn't be hanging around much longer. Pure souls such as hers generally never made it very far with life anyway. It's how they've remained pure for so long. Not even Seri's pretty little feather will stop that outcome, it'll just make things a little trickier. Fate always came to collect her dues after all. Besides being left alive could end up doing more harm then good.

Sighing, Gabe located Seri's grace before darting towards it. Even though the weekend hadn't turned out quiet as he'd expected, he had to admit that it was nice hanging around with another one of his kind. Especially after being alone for so long, (i.e. centuries). Landing in the impala Gabriel immediately started playing around with the dials, Ignoring Seri's annoyed grunt.

"Have a nice flight?"

"Well a break from your face always makes for a nice time."

"Please my face is gorgeous."

"You keep telling yourself that princess." Snorting Dean smacks Gabe's hand away before putting it back on the rock channel, his eyes never once leaving the road.

"Yeah, well while you were gone John went and texted over some coordinates, so that should be fun." Making a face Gabe sighed as he glanced out the window. Seems like he was destined to meet the rest of the family this weekend. He was convinced Fate was being a bitch on purpose. She always did hold a grudge.

"Is that so? Any idea what he's hunting?"

"Sirens from what I could tell, took a quick look over there once he sent over the coordinates. Figured I'd rather just drive all the way instead of popping in. At least it would give us some time before we have to deal with him."

"Timings also a bit questionable, think he did this just to meet little ol me?"

"If so I have no idea why, I mean why would anyone want to meet you? Your a walking head ach on a constant sugar rush." Dean teased, eyes shinning with warmth as he gave him a smirk.

God he missed this.

"I'll have you know that I'm a lovable and adorable wave of celestial light thank you very much. None could resist my charms."

"None, except apparently my brother." Scowling Gabe turned to glare at Dean.

"That's not fair, your brother's brother complex is so strong that anything trying to take your attention away would be met with instant hostility. I'm afraid that his walls are unbreakable."

"Whatever you say cupcake."

"Fuck off princess, we were talking about John here, not your obsessed brother."

"hmmm." Scoffing Gabe filtered Barbie girl through the speakers. Serves him right. Asshole.

"HEY!"

"Embrace the Barbie Dean, she's your spirit animal."

"She's not even an animal dumbass!" Shrugging Gabe let Seri put back on his music, honestly he felt so under appreciated some times. Sniff Sniff. "Besides how many times do I have to tell you?! Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole!"

"But your always the driver!"

"Exactly!" Huffing, Gabriel smiled down at his lap. Things might not be perfect and they sure as hell were about to get worse, but he wouldn't trade these moments for anything.


End file.
